2019 Month of January Pairings
by MadHattersHat27
Summary: A different pairing for each day of January in the new year. Will be mostly boyxboy and girlxgirl, with very weird plots for some of the days. Rating may go up.
1. Albus Dumbledore x Gellert Grindelwald

**A.N. First pairing is from the Harry Potter series/Fantastic Beasts movies.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Fantastic Beasts movies, just the plot.**

* * *

"Knew you would be here."

Was the first words that came out of Albus Dumbledore's mouth as he walked carelessly to where the other man stood. When he was standing right next to him, he turned to look at those mismatched eyes he had once loved (but if he was being honest to himself he still loved them). Gellert Grindelwald merely looked at him; there was no malice or scorn in his eyes, though, so Albus counted it as a win.

"Where else would I go after your little Scamander destroyed my plans?"

His voice hadn't changed at all, had it? Dumbledore thought distractedly as the once lovers looked at each other. They just stood there and watched the other. But what was there to say? They were on separate sides of a war that could, and perhaps already had, split the world's population into two. And seeing as they were both the martyrs of their own sides didn't allow them to run, no matter how much they wanted to.

"His name's Newt, Gellert-"

" _Don't_ call me that!"

Gellert didn't shout or even raise his voice even a little bit but it did harden and his glare solidified. Albus, however, didn't flinch, or even falter, he was too accustomed to the blonde man's moods to act that way; although even before he and Gellert became friends, Albus had never shown fear in the face of an outburst by the other man and it was something that earned him respect.

Albus sighed quietly after a short period of looking into the other's eyes and chuckled softly, despite there being nothing funny about the situation they were in. Lowering his head, he looked back up at the slightly taller man and commented dryly,

"You're the same man you've always been, huh."

"As I recall, you used to speak of me with fondness and pride."

"I said that you were the same man you've always been, not the same man I thought you to be."

They fell into silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable, more like a silence of thought. A time period to think on what has been said. After awhile, Gellert laughed and Albus soon followed.

"Who would have thought, that the _great_ Albus Dumbledore would not at least attempt to apprehend the _fiend_ that is Gellert Grindelwald, the current Dark wizard of the magical world."

"Well, I don't see you attacking me either."

Gellert regarded Albus for quite some time before waving his wand over himself and his entire appearance shifted and changed. Blonde hair became light brown locks pulled into a ponytail, pale skin darkened into a heavy tan, light eye darkened into the same shade as its pair. His clothes changed as well and gone was the immaculate suit and in its place was a white shirt with dark brown trousers and black shoes.

"I heard that New Zealand has the nicest mountains in the summer. I'm guessing it would be a nice place to stay at, far from war if only for a short amount of time. Care to join me? For old times sake?"

Albus couldn't find any deceit in those dark eyes but he didn't expect to find any. As strange as the request might be, and as untrustworthy as it may seem, Albus knew for a fact that Gellert didn't _want_ to kill him anymore than he wanted to put his old lover behind bars, it was just the cruel hand that war had dealt them. So, in a sudden wave of craziness and exhaustion Albus waved his own wand over him and felt the spell take place.

Without looking down at himself, Albus knew that his hair had lengthened by about an inch and was a dirty blonde while his eyes turned into a piercing green. His clothing became a purple tank top with blue jeans and orange shoes with green jacket (what? His older self had to get his erratic fashion taste from _somewhere_ ).

"It's a crazy idea but people say I'm a crazy person. And, after all, it _is_ the summer holidays."

The older man scoffed a bit, unprofessional for a moment before grabbing onto Albus' arm and apparating away. But as they did so, Albus couldn't help but imagine and wish for a better ending for the two. Maybe, just _maybe_ , he could pretend that nothing had changed, that Ariana hadn't died, that the two aspiring 'masters of death' hadn't parted. Just maybe...

* * *

 **A.N. This was written by someone running on 24 hours of being awake, one coffee, and a mind with a crazy idea. I have no idea what this story was but I was thinking about New Zealand (for reasons I don't even know) and then I unintentionally made Grindelwald bring up the idea of going to New Zealand. I'm just hoping that I have better luck tomorrow. So yeah, thirty minutes of writing while exhausted gives you...** _ **this**_ **. Hope you enjoyed it... somehow... Happy New Year!**


	2. Boris x Bendy

**A.N. So this shipping comes from Bendy and the Ink Machine which is a horror game and is** _ **amazing**_ **! It's a rarer pairing than Bendy and Alice but I love it nonetheless.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine (but to be fair I don't know who** _ **actually**_ **owns it either).**

* * *

Bendy ran as fast as his short legs could go and not for the first time did he curse his miniature height. He raced past posters on the walls, rooms hidden by identical doors and once Sammy Lawrence who never ceased to freak him out (although in the beginning he had been as sane and kind as Henry and Joey). Eventually, he made it to the where the Ink Machine was kept; Henry was the first to greet him with Joey following soon after distractedly.

"Hey Bendy!"

"Oh, huh? O-oh, right, right... yes, hello Bendy."

"Hi Henry! Hi Joey! What did you want me for?"

As always, Bendy was chipper and excited, much like a child which was really all that he was (if you ignore how he was made up from ink and lived the life of a cartoon character). He bounced up and down on the spot, eager to see what had gotten Henry and Joey in such a good (if a little secretive) mood. As had become the usual over the course of the last month or so, the two older men exchanged a knowing and pleased look.

Henry gently guided Bendy over to the Ink Machine, talking all the way as Bendy listened with a rapt attention not unlike a toddler being told they had gotten a new piece of candy for their behaviour.

"Well, Bendy, Joey and I were thinking about how the two of us and Sammy are you're only company. But since you're technically a child this shouldn't be the case so we were thinking-"

"We were thinking that it would be a good idea for you to have a friend with a similar age to you!"

Joey finished for Henry who gave him a warning glance and his boyfriend **(Henry and Joey are in a relationship in this fic because it's my fanfiction which means my pairings)** shrunk back a little, chuckling nervously (no matter how close to Henry you were, it was always dangerous to interrupt him).

Bendy noticed none of this, however, as he was too busy trying to wrap his mind around the idea of having a new friend that would be able to hang out with him. It was all he ever wanted! Sure, Henry and Joey were nice company and all but, Bendy knew that he could be a handful at times and really Henry and Joey were like his parents/uncles, not friends like they were with each other. It would be nice to have someone that he could spend time with without either of them getting tired of the others company.

"I can have a friend my age?!"

Bendy exclaimed in his excitement and Henry smiled down at him broadly while Joey merely offered him a slight smile, not one for showing too much of his emotions.

"Of course you can! And Joey and I want to introduce you to your new friend Boris!"

On the opposite side of the Ink Machine was a table with an overgrown dog on it. Literally. He was taller than Joey and Henry despite being around Bendy's age and the two adults being 6 feet tall with white overalls. He. Was. _Perfect_.

The dog – Boris – smiled down at Bendy and the little demon smiled back. Boris looked nice. Never one to shy away from affection and new people, Bendy jumped up onto the table next to where Boris was sitting and introduced himself.

"Hi there! My name's Bendy the Dancing Demon but just call me Bendy! You're Boris, right?"

"Uh-huh! I'm Boris the Wolf but just call me Boris since 'the Wolf' is unnecessary."

"Okay Boris!"

Joey and Henry high-fived each other in a 'mature' victory session since they were scared that the two ink creations wouldn't like each other. Joey cleared his throat and brought the attention of those in the room to him.

"Since you're unfamiliar to the building Boris, Bendy could show you around maybe?"

Bendy practically threw himself off of the table and grabbed Boris' hand, tugging him along behind him.

"Yeah! Come on, Boris, this place is so cool!"

Boris let Bendy drag him out of the room, tail wagging and ears forward as he listened to the younger attentively. As soon as the door closed behind them, Henry and Joey collapsed in unison to the floor, groaning.

"Sleep time."

Henry muttered tiredly, exhaustion growing in size as his breathing slowed and lengthened. Joey hummed in agreement as the couple embraced sleep with open arms. But their journey into the realms of sleep is unimportant as they are not what this one-shot is about.

With Bendy and Boris, the little demon had been lifted up onto Boris' shoulder and was pointing things out to the wolf.

"And there's a poster. And that's another shelf with only bacon soup on it. So that's everything, what do you want to do?"

"Well... maybe we could try the bacon soup?"

Bendy nodded enthusiastically and soon enough the duo were in the kitchen, downing cans of bacon soup.

"This is great!"

Boris exclaimed, enjoying the taste of the soup and Bendy grinned at him. He already loved Boris. He was such a good friend and really fun to hang out with. The two of them just seemed to click which was what Bendy was hoping for, really.

Bendy noticed that Boris' eyes and ears were drooping a little before perking right up before drooping again. He recognised it as the cycle commonly known as trying to stay awake.

The younger crawled over to his new friend and settled down in his lap.

"You know if you're tired you can just go to sleep."

Bendy admonished, lying down in Boris' lap as he closed his eyes. Boris just gave up on trying to stay awake after that and soon enough the two of them were asleep. They would awake hours later to the flash of a camera and barely suppressed laughter to which the duo would flush in embarrassment. Later that same photo picturing the two of them would be hung up in Joey and Henry's office despite their pleas not to do so.

It was, however, quite adorable. With Bendy curled up like a cat in Boris' lap and said wolf hugging him a little, even Sammy ( _especially_ Sammy) could admit that the picture was incredibly cute and could (though knowing Henry and Joey, would) be used as embarrassing photos in the future.

* * *

 **A.N. Terrible, I know. I actually forgot about this until I realised I had been staring at my notebook with ideas for this month for around ten minutes. Also, Sammy and Bendy are my two favourite characters in BATIM (and** _ **no**_ **, I do** _ **not**_ **ship them together... most of the time) so I had to include Sammy in this.**

 **watch?v=fZWlDZ-BgSw (Search this if you want, it's got a lot of swearing in it but it is a _beautiful_ song, title is 'fuck this shit I'm out song').**


	3. Merida x Rapunzel

**A.N. This pairing is from the movies Brave and Tangled.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Summary: In which Merida introduces her girlfriend to her family. Or, the author is tired and doesn't know what else to do so they wrote some bullshit and posted it as a one-shot.**

* * *

"Come on Punzie!"

"But what if they don't like me?!"

"Who couldn't like you, you're adorable!"

"It doesn't matter if I'm adorable or not; what matters is that they are your _parents_."

"And I am not worried so you shouldn't be worried."

Merida was currently trying to coerce her girlfriend into meeting her parents; they had already scheduled the meeting but Rapunzel had started to overthink things and thus this conversation had started.

The thing was, Merida had only recently told her parents that she was dating someone, and had been for the past few months. That would not have been a problem seeing as Queen Eleanor and King Fergus had been overjoyed to hear that someone had managed to steal their daughter's heart; the problem was that she had neglected (been too scared to) tell them that who she was dating was a female. It wasn't uncommon, exactly, for two of the same sex to marry (not that they were thinking that far ahead yet) but it was on the rarer side for a _princess_ , never mind _two_ , to court another female.

"Remember when you introduced me to your parents? Everything went well, you said yourself that they loved me. I've even been invited by them to dinner in a few weeks time and it was after the first dinner!"

"I know Mer... But if _your_ parents don't like me then they may just force us apart! I mean, didn't they try to wed you to a prince a few years ago? And you didn't tell them my gender!"

Merida cowered ( _maybe_ ) away from her girlfriend's fierce glare that came with the last exclamation. It had been a bit of a sore spot with the two of them ever since Merida had admitted to not telling her parents about Rapunzel being, well, a _girl_. Yeah, they were both on eggshells on how the news would be taken by her extremely blunt dad and strict (although she had become much better) mother. Okay, it was more like they were walking on scalding coals that were sharpened in such a way that there was no way to avoid the points unless they were to wear thick boots.

"It's going to be okay, Punzie. And if they decide that they don't like the fact that you are a girl, they'll change their mind once they see how you act. You're everything that they ever wanted for me: you're kind, you can put me in my place, you're _unafraid_ to put me in my place, you love children, you can fight if push comes to shove and you're one of those extraordinary people that others love on sight."

Rapunzel smiled softly at Merida who returned the gesture and took a deep breath, looking up at the castle that Merida called home. She felt her hand being taken into a slightly bigger one and gathered strength from the gesture as the Princess of Dunbroch and the Princess of Corona marched to where the dining room was.

After her family had been seated, Merida stood from the table to get their attention but her mother beat her to the chase.

"Where's our guest, Merida?"

"Uh... I was actually going to say that I wanted to introduce my date, Rapunzel the Princess of Corona."

Merida spoke slightly louder at the end, signalling the entrance of her date from where she had been lingering outside of the door with Maud (the two immediately hit it off and Maud had taken to soothing the princess's last minute nerves.

When Merida got Rapunzel seated they looked at the King and Queen for their reactions and did a simultaneous double-take. What made them do a double-take was the sight of Queen Eleanor looking smugly at her husband who was grinning at Merida: a face-splitting Cheshire cat grin.

It was Eleanor who spoke first, addressing Rapunzel.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you, dear."

"I return the sentiment Queen Eleanor, I'm glad you have allowed me to dinner."

Rapunzel was as polite and courteous as ever which made Queen Eleanor shoot an approving look at Merida who breathed a sigh of relief. It was what her dad said next that made her shoot her drink in a perfect arc across the table.

"So, I must say you seem like a lovely young lady. I'm only disappointed in how Merida insisted on not letting out her interest in girls although she seems to have inherited her father's taste for them."

Not the best thing to hear when you have taken a mouthful of water to calm your nerves.

So, apart from the choking fit that nearly killed Merida (over exaggerating as always), the dinner passed by smoothly and when Rapunzel left, her brothers immediately asked Merida if she could come over again to which their parents nodded.

"Dad, what did you mean when you said, 'not letting out her interest in girls'?"

The question had been plaguing her ever since her father said it and now Merida was on edge from the look her parents gave her. Halfway between amused and knowing.

"Merida, I'm your mother. I think I should be aware on which sex my own daughter is interested in. And your father is no fool."

And with that they went off to their room, leaving Merida to gape at an empty space for the next twenty or more minutes. Eventually she went back to her room in a zombie-like state and threw herself down on the bed. The redhead's last coherent thought was 'Rapunzel's parents think alike to mine'.

* * *

 **A.N. Bad, I know. Started this at 3 in the morning, fell asleep and finished it at 2:30 in the afternoon. Next one is probably either going to be a Shiro x Matt from Voltron: Legendary Defenders or Meliodas x Ban from Seven Deadly Sins. Maybe. It might not be either.**


	4. Meliodas x Ban

**A.N. Like I said in the last chapter, here you go and hope you enjoy some Ban and Meliodas pairing. So this pairing comes from the Seven Deadly Sins which is currently my favourite anime with Death Note as a not so close second.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

* * *

"Hey Captain!"

"Yes, Ban?"

Ban ran up to the Captain who was making himself a beer at the counter of the Boar's Hat. Everyone else was in Liones doing whatever the fuck they do in the kingdom; the only people left in the bar was Ban and Meliodas.

The immortal bandit looked really excited which put Meliodas on edge a bit, not that he'd ever admit it. But whenever Ban looked _that_ pleased with himself and/or excited, it was obvious that he had done something.

"Well, Captain, I went to Liones and found this idea for a game that someone suggested I play with someone else"

"Ban, when you say you 'found' this game, did you mean that you stole whatever you're hiding behind your back."

Meliodas put down his mug and gave Ban the Look. The 'are you really _that_ stupid' Look. The Look that made Ban look sheepish.

"Well... when you put it like that... But I still think we should play this! The weirdo Gowther even told me I should play it with you!"

Ban thrust the box of _something_ into the blonde's face and made him lean back a little; then Meliodas raised his eyebrows at Ban, one eyebrow wouldn't be able to convey his humour or annoyance as well as two.

"What even is this?"

Meliodas took the box from Ban's hands and turned it over while Ban practically vibrated in anticipation.

"It's called 'pocky' or something like that."

Ban explained with hand gestures but it was obvious by the current Look Meliodas was giving him that he had no clue what the taller male was talking about. Said tall man sighed and explained what it was.

"Look, all I know is that these are some sort of food that you can play a game with. Apparently, two people have to start at either end of the pocky,"

Here Ban removed one of the biscuits from the packet and showed it to the smaller male, who had to admit that it looked quite delectable.

"And then they start to eat the pocky from either end meaning that they continue to move in towards the other. The aim of it is to not back out since the first person to do so loses, basically."

"That... no."

Meliodas shot down the idea, desperately trying to hide his blush. It was no secret (to everyone but Ban, it seemed) that he liked the Fox Sin of Greed and Gowther had apparently attempted to play matchmaker.

 _I should deny him alcohol privileges._ Meliodas thought angrily to himself.

But Ban's expression had turned to one of sadness as he tried to get the captain to join in the game.

"Come on! It's just some fun while the rest are gone. Please?"

This last part was said reluctantly but it still gave Meliodas pause. He considered the pros and cons on the prospect of agreeing to this. Pros included were: it would pass the time, he and Ban could actually hang out, the 'pocky' looked delicious and the alternative to this was cleaning the entire bar. Cons all revolved around the fact that he _had a crush on Ban_ , and this was a game that would inevitably end in a kiss. Sighing in defeat he twisted around in his seat to face Ban.

"Fine."

The bandit's face lit up which contrasted with the mischievous smile born from the captain's answer and already Meliodas was regretting this.

"Great! Come on."

After they had got themselves sat down opposite each other Ban took out a chocolate covered pocky stick and both got into position. Ban was the first to take a bite, unafraid and ready to beat the captain. Meliodas' eyes narrowed and took a large bite, smirking at how Ban accepted the challenge.

Only a few bites later did they end up in the embarrassing situation where either one of them backs out or Ban takes the bite and they end up kissing. Meliodas didn't realise the situation at first and by the time he did, Ban had already sealed their lips together. His eyes widened in shock but when Ban didn't pull away he didn't either. Eventually getting his wits about him, the demon Sin started kissing back as one would do in this situation.

They pulled back when they were in need for air and Ban looked down at the captain who bore a small blush. He smirked and Meliodas _knew_ , he _sensed_ that Ban was about to say something completely inappropriate.

"So... is sex on the table?"

"NO!"

* * *

 **A.N. Okay, so I got this idea from a friend so thanks. The ending was rushed since I started it some time in the morning, forgot it, went back to it and had to finish it quickly. Hope you enjoyed it and a four days late Happy New Year!**


	5. Grell x Ciel

**A.N. This shipping is from Black Butler and neither Grell nor Ciel's age has changed (don't kill me please!). By the way, the characters are OOC (obviously) which is a warning on its own to be honest and gender neutral pronouns will be used for Grell.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.**

* * *

"Brat."

Grell sighed as the stubborn young Earl refused to get up; they pulled back the covers in a second attempt to get him up which failed, of course. Soon enough Grell's patience was reaching its limit with the fragile human. Growling, they yanked the covers back with a ferocious tug which was retaliated by Ciel tugging it back with a surprising amount of strength.

"You need to get up brat. Sebastian left me in charge of you for the day so get up!"

Grell said this through gritted teeth; that and their clenched fists were the only indication they gave to the fact that they was reaching the end of the line. Ciel's response was to glare at them with his marked eye covered by his hand and give the figure disturbing him the middle finger. Said figure set their jaw and determination shone clearly in their eyes as Ciel relaxed again under the covers, believing he could get back to sleep.

"Fine. Have it your way little brat."

The red haired Shinigami muttered to themselves as they stormed quietly out of the room and Ciel fell back into the deep embrace of sleep. But instead of leaving Ciel alone, the green eyed Reaper filled a bucket with freezing cold water and went back in the direction of Ciel's room.

"If he doesn't get up then I won't get paid by Sebas-chan..."

Grell trailed off, dreamily staring into space before snapping back to reality.

"So I just need to get the brat up and then I'll get paid. Ooh! Maybe if I get the Phantombrat up, Sebby will give me a kiss!"

The red clad Shinigami squealed in excitement at the thought and almost forgot what they was meant to be doing. Once they'd gathered their wits about them they continued in the direction of the Earl's bedroom.

Looking down at the sleeping figure, Grell had to admit that he looked really cute, maybe even adorable, when sleeping and ended up spending a few minutes just admiring the young teens looks. Even in his sleep the silvery blue hair was swept perfectly to the side and not a hair was out of place (they had to admit that they were jealous at this natural blessing). His eyes were hidden by long lashes and pale eyelids; Grell, not for the first time, wondered how and why Ciel looked so much like a doll. His appearance was one of the reasons why it never ceased to surprise Grell when he showed his strength.

Anyway, preparing to dump the bucket of water on the sleeping boy, Grell lifted it above their head in a typical dramatic fashion but never managed to tip it onto the boy. Apparently, Ciel had been faking sleep and as soon as Grell lifted the bucket, a pale hand shot out and made them lose their balance.

The freezing water splashed on their head and Grell let out an inhumane screech. Their eyes flared as they glared at Ciel threw dripping locks who merely laughed at Grell's predicament; this only added fuel to the fire, however, and Grell had to restrain every urge they had to strangle that pale as paper neck. Oh, that would have been fun.

While Grell fumed silently, Ciel's laughter turned to small giggles until they died away altogether and he just looked at Grell in silent amusement.

"Did you want something, Grell?"

Ciel asked the redhead innocently after grabbing his eyepatch and securing it on his eye. Grell fought back a blush when his sapphire eye fixed its gave on them; it was like being bathed in a shining blue light. Grell sneered down at the boy, still furious although that was quickly ebbing away.

"Yes! I wanted you up so I can be paid by Sebas-chan. So get up!"

But Ciel stayed put, a contemplative look on his face before he finally spoke.

"No."

And with that the boy grabbed his covers and disappeared once more under them before Grell pulled them down so they could practically snarl in his face.

"You're going to get up _now_ since I need to get paid. I'm soaking, I'm freezing and I am _tired_. The only reason I am not sleeping right now is because I need to get _you_ up! So, in other words, get the _fuck_ up _now_ since if I have to stay awake then _you_ have to get up as well!"

Chest heaving from the end of their rant, Grell's eye twitched at the neutral expression the brat supported.

 _How dare he?!_ Grell thought to themselves. _Did his mother never tell him to respect a lady?!_

Suffice to say, the death god was infuriated by the lack of response garnered from the brat that refused to get up. But before they could throw him across the room and earn his pay, the Reaper's coat was being used to pull Grell down onto the bed. The bed covers were thrown over the Shinigami's tall frame which caused said Shinigami to stiffen up considerably.

 **(Maybe in more than one way if you know what I mean wink wink nudge nudge... No? Okay, I'll stop...)**

"What are you doing brat?"

Grell practically demanded while Ciel settled down next to them. His breath ran along Grell's neck and they forced back a shiver.

"Well, you said that if you have to stay up then I have to as well. But if you're in bed then _I_ can stay in bed. So quit complaining since you said yourself that you're tired."

"I also said that I'm wet and freezing!"

"Then dry yourself off and come back here just so long as I can sleep."

So Grell followed his advice and had a shower after (reluctantly) getting out of the bed and by the time they crawled back between the covers (mumbling half-hearted complaints) and drifted off to sleep.

SpongeBob narrator voice: 10 hours later

William and Sebastian stood in the doorway to Ciel's room bemusedly watching the scene before them. They had gotten back a few minutes ago and when the household staff told them that they hadn't seen Ciel since last night and Grell since this morning, the two immortals went upstairs to the bedroom where Sebastian said Ciel would be. William had been confused by that statement so they ended up having this conversation.

"Why would he still be in his bedroom after the entire day?"

"The young master can sleep for hours on end. You don't understand, and you never will, how hard it is to get him up in the morning, or any time of the day. He'll scratch, he'll yell, he'll do anything to stay in bed. Once he even bit me!"

"All that just to stay asleep?!"

"That's a good case scenario."

"What about Grell?"

"He'll probably be crying in the corner about how he can't get the young master out of bed."

"Sounds like experience."

"Every day of my life now."

Needless to say, William had dropped the subject there while Sebastian sported a pained look on his face.

They had went upstairs with that image in mind but what they were greeted with was so much more hilarious and (though neither would _ever_ say it out loud) kind of cute. Like a kitten and puppy cuddling together which was basically what was happening now.

Ciel was trapped in Grell's embrace but by the way he snuggled into them, it didn't seem like the boy minded very much. They were both very much asleep otherwise this scene probably wouldn't exist. Ciel clung onto the front of Grell's coat while they had their face buried in silvery hair.

Sebastian tugged on William's sleeve and the two backed out of the room with sly grins on their faces. As soon as they were down the other end of the corridor, William turned to Sebastian with a smug smile.

"See, told you they liked each other."

Sebastian rolled wine-red eyes before looking around and shrugging to himself a little. He grabbed William's sleeve again and dragged him back down the corridor much to William's surprise.

"Hey! What are you doing Sebastian?"

Said demon turned to look at the speaker and smirked.

"Well... with those two sleeping, we really shouldn't disturb them. And since we're both tired and there's nothing left to do... maybe we should follow their example with a little twist."

It was put innocently enough but the meaning behind the words was perfectly clear so William nodded dumbly (as one would do in this situation since who _wouldn't_ want to be in William's situation) and Sebastian locked his bedroom door behind him.

* * *

 **A.N. So, this has Grell x Ciel with a bit of Sebastian x William in it. I don't really ship Grell and Ciel together that much and this was originally meant to be a Sebastian x Ciel one-shot with Grell x Undertaker but then I realised how OOC it would be for Sebastian to do what Grell did so... this was born. Yay!**


	6. L x Light

**A.N. I completely forgot about this so expect it to be rushed. Sorry! Anyway, this pairing is from Death Note and I strongly believe in this ship.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note because if I did then Light and L would be a canon pairing and Mikami would have been Kira (Misa can still be the second Kira since she's a bitch and I fucking hate her).**

* * *

"How are we going to do this?"

Light and L were in a troubling position, although L didn't look all that bothered to be honest. Light had _finally_ convinced L that he couldn't keep on sleeping in front of the monitors. Unfortunately, upon entering the room that the two had to share, a problem made itself known. Several, actually, but they all came back to fact that the two males were handcuffed together. One dilemma was that they needed to get changed; neither had been able to change their current clothes since they first ended up chained together a few weeks ago and, frankly, Light was sick of it. Another was that since they hadn't changed and only had a few hours of sleep in total between them per week, they both smelled worse than Pennywise (creep resided in a _sewer_ for 27 years before _occasionally_ coming out of it to kill children and then hibernating in the _same sewer_ for yet _another_ 27 years! They stink).

"I cannot see a problem Light-kun."

"Of _course_ you can't because you know what- just- uh! Can you just unchain us for a _maximum_ of 40 seconds to change? Please!"

L fixed Light with his classic blank stare (which is freaky but Light refused to back down) and shook his head much to the younger's dismay.

"No. The chances that you are Kira are 78.41% so if I unlock the handcuffs and you are indeed Kira, then the chances of you doing something while out of them is around 94%."

Light just stared disbelievingly at the raven-haired man. He took a deep breath to calm himself and attempted to get L to see sense.

"L,"

Light started off slowly, as if talking to a toddler which garnered a raised eyebrow from L complete with unimpressed look.

"The only thing I would be able to do if you freed me for a minute at the most, is get changed out of these clothes."

L opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Light putting a hand over his mouth.

"And if I were to kill you or do something to you, I am the only one capable of doing that which would get me incarcerated."

"Is that a confession?"

"No!"

After a lot more arguing and promises to make as many chocolate cakes as the detective wanted, Light finally managed to persuade the world's greatest detective to let the both of them get changed without any restrictions.

When L unlocked the cuffs, Light immediately rubbed his wrists to soothe the pain that had started up there after they were first locked around his wrist. L didn't show any discomfort and the two of them _finally_ got out of the clothes that had practically fused themselves to their bodies. L, of course, didn't look any different except for the fact that he looked cleaner, less greasy (except for his hair which was _disgusting_ ). Light felt and looked fresher, cleaner, which was a relief to be honest.

"Now that we have gotten changed we should go back to cataloguing Kira's victims and-"

" _No_."

L was cut off by Light's sharp voice and found himself being dragged to the bed. A sound of protest was summoned from his throat which Light dutifully ignored; the brunette only acknowledged the other man when they were at the bed. When he spoke, Light's voice came out as an angry hiss that left no room for argument.

"Listen to me, you have been sleeping in front of the monitors every time you decide to actually _sleep_ instead of working which means that I have _also_ been sleeping in front of the monitors. I have _finally_ managed to get you to leave the Kira case and I am _not_ letting you go back to it without the _both of us_ getting a good sleep. So don't you _dare_ argue with me and get into the fucking bed!"

Light's face was a little red after he finished his rant and glared at L, daring him to argue. To be perfectly honest, L was a little taken aback by what he had just witnessed, it was rare for Light to rant on like this (it had only happened once so far as L knew and it was when Matsuda made a comment about Sayu and Light had gone off of a tirade about how she was too young and his sister. It was a terrifying day and even now Matsuda avoided Light like the plague). So instead of arguing he just complied and soon they were both in the bed with Light asleep as soon as they got settled; L stayed awake a little longer to just watch his Kira suspect.

He'd never noticed before, not really, but Light was actually quite cute when he was sleeping. He also reminded L of a cat, curling up to L in his sleep despite making it known that he didn't really want to come into contact with the man. A slender pale hand stroked some of Light's bangs from his face and a rare smile stretched across the usually stoic genius' face.

L wrapped his arms around Light's chest and drifted off to sleep. He faintly remembered smelly the aroma of fresh strawberries and an unfamiliar spice: the sweet and spicy scent that clung to Light.

Since this is a fanfiction where cheesiness and clichéness is allowed, it is safe to say that it was the best sleep either of them had in a while.

* * *

 **A.N. Yes, this is bad. I don't really like it since it could** _ **definitely**_ **be better but this is also a one-shot done at 8 o'clock at night after a long day so... yeah, that's still not an excuse.**


	7. Matt x Mello

**A.N. I fucking** _ **hate**_ **school! Not only does it strip any self-esteem/self-confidence I have but it limits time I could be spending on this computer writing shitty fanfictions! Hope you enjoy! By the way, this pairing is from the anime Death Note and Mello is Russian in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note but I own this plot.**

* * *

Matt knew that he was Mello's dog. Nothing but a toy half of the time and many had actually pointed that out to him and advised he stay away from the blonde. Or the psychotic fairy of Russia **(this is a reference to a YouTube channel called Mishkali so don't come at me since I'm giving them credit please)** as Matt liked to call him in his head (and sometimes out loud but that often ended in him being chased down by a psycho with a gun and really sharp knife). Word of advice but don't call Mello that unless you have great stamina, speed, fighting skills and can change your appearance and voice at will or else you will die (you could also try to be Mello's friend but that title is reserved only for Matt for now).

Anyway... the author is getting off track.

Point is, Matt wasn't anything special or, at least, that's what he thought. The only thing he prided himself on was his skills as a gamer, hacker and overall being a technological genius. There was nothing really remarkable about him although his flaming hair and fashion style made him stick out like a horse in a flock of sheep so the only reason Mello kept him around, probably, was for his knowledge in all things tech.

Because of this, Matt had often considered leaving Mello to beat Kira on his own (because he would, of course he would, he's _Mello_ ) but the chances of Mello being killed were also quite high so Matt refused to leave the chocolate addict's side. There was another reason why Matt stayed, however, and he had to admit to himself that it was quite selfish. Really, the only true reason Matt stayed with his best friend (crush, boyfriend, they're all just meaningless labels) was because he loved the Russian boy.

Yes, Mail Jeeves was in love with his best friend and practically boss, Mihael Kheel **(I think that's how you spell it anyway)**.

But as mentioned before, Matt was only really a dog to Mello. A dog that stays true to its nature and follows obediently and without (much) complaint. But there was just something about Mello that drew the redhead in, as cheesy as it sounded.

Perhaps it was his looks. Mello had the look of a supermodel and acted like one, unknowingly it seemed. He was born with quite a feminine look which wasn't exactly disproven by the leather that adorned his body perfectly. Blonde – golden – hair that shone in any lighting, sharp blue eyes that analysed everything with detailed precision and accuracy, tanned skin that- okay, maybe Matt was a little _too_ obsessed.

Then again, what could have attracted Matt to Mello was the fierce personality. He was like a firecracker, an electrical current going through the motions and if anything comes too close they are electrocuted with a sharp tongue and wit. Hardened to the point that he could kill a man without batting an eye yet soft enough that he can put up with Matt and genuinely laugh at his lame jokes. Even gaining a scar that marred his face (although in Matt's opinion it only made him hotter, literally) didn't deter his spirit; it may have lowered his self-esteem a little but nothing could put out his flames for good. Most thought Mello was a tiger, a lion; Matt thought Mello was an alley cat: sweet but sour, angry but kind, complete opposites in the face of certain people.

Most compared Mello to an animal; he certainly acted like one at times so why shouldn't they think of him as one. But Matt preferred to think of him as a rose or perhaps lavender. Like a rose he was beautiful but couldn't be touched without meeting his thorns, causing bloodshed and occasionally tears. But once those thorns were removed the flower could be handled without fear of pain and rejection as long as you kept the thorns at bay. But he was also like lavender, an alluring scent that drove you in and/or drove you crazy. Yet it still attracts many bees which can lead to stings and infection if you get too close.

But most of all, Mello was toxic. He was gorgeous and fiery and an unusual hybrid of rose and lavender but when it came down to it he was toxic.

The gamer was almost positive that the blonde knew of his feelings and had decided to create his own little game with them. Some days he smirked and made sexual innuendos that caused Matt to choke on his cigarettes; other days he was harsh and controlling, ordering Matt around like the dog he was; the rest of the days were spent in peaceful silence as the two just basked in the others company.

Matt glanced down at the sleeping Mello, who was hugging Matt's waist and cuddling into the him, and he smiled. A true, genuine smile that only came out around Mello. Even if Mello _was_ toxic, that didn't mean that he was bad or evil or insane as everyone else assumed. He was just Mello. An intelligent young man that somehow got stuck with Matt, not that either were complaining.

The redhead hummed to himself and turned back to the screen on the TV where Call of Duty was paused and resumed the game after muting the volume. Yes, Mello was toxic but Matt was the chemical that could neutralise it and that was fine with him.

* * *

 **A.N. Okay... So... Not expecting to have fun while writing this on the verge of sleeping but somehow I managed to do that despite it not being that long. Hope you enjoy this so please review while I go hunt down the Matt I created and assure him he isn't Mello's dog but his boyfriend so... See ya! *runs into the fandom-verse***


	8. Guila x Jericho

**A.N. So when Guila and Jericho were first introduced together, I honestly thought that they were dating so, yes, I ship them. Also, this pairing is from Seven Deadly Sins, the same as Meliodas and Ban (the day 4 ship). Finally, read to the very end. Don't skip!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Hold still Jericho!"

Guila scolded the lavender haired woman when she fidgeted yet again. Said woman glared at her girlfriend; amber eyes wincing slightly at the brightness of the room.

"It's not my fault it hurts."

She whined, trying to get into a more comfortable position on the bed but it seemed impossible to do so. The black haired woman rolled her eyes at the antics of the woman beneath her.

"Honestly, you're like a child sometimes."

"You're the reason I'm in this pain you know."

"Quit complaining, it could be worse you know."

"...how so?"

"It could be Ban in my place."

"Like I'd ever let that _creep_ touch me!"

"You never know, I hear he's good at this sort of thing... But that doesn't mean you should try it with him."

"Jealous?"

"No."

"What if I asked him nicely?"

"No!"

"Jealous."

"Shut up."

The two collapsed into silence punctured only by the occasional whimper and whine from Jericho. For what seemed the millionth time, Guila positioned the other's head in a better position but her efforts were futile since it was turned once more.

"I need your head in this position for it to be better for you."

"Why is it better for me?"

"It'll be messy otherwise."

"I don't fucking care if it's messy!"

"Stop snapping at me!"

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Then maybe next time you should listen to me."

"Fine. Fine."

Jericho fell silent once more with the odd noise coming out of her. Guila felt pride blossom in her stomach at this and continued her ministrations for the next thirty minutes or so. Eventually the two stood up, or in Jericho's case went to stand and would have fallen over if Guila hadn't caught her. Jericho and Guila walked out of the room to be met with teasing comments and raised eyebrows at the former's appearance. But they just waved it all off and went outside. After a few minutes of silence, Guila spoke up as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Jericho's ear.

"Told you I was good at this."

But Ban had to come and spoil the moment as he stuck his head out of the Boar Hat's window and made his opinion know before Meliodas (his boyfriend) pulled him back inside.

"I bet I could do a bun better and higher on her head. All the strands are coming out and it looks dishevelled."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **A.N. Short. Yes. Now, who thought that the girls were doing something a little more suggestive than Guila putting Jericho's hair in a bun? I got to the part where I wrote that Jericho shifted on the bed and realised what it sounded like so I deliberately continued. Think I fooled some people.**


	9. Keith x Lance

**A.N. Okay, so this ship is from Voltron: Legendary Defenders and fuck Season 8! Also, this takes place before the lion swap and shit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

* * *

"LANCE!"

The outraged yell could be heard from the other side of the Castle and its occupants just shook their heads; Lance had been causing more trouble than usual lately as a way to lighten everyone not on the receiving end's moods which worked despite the disappointed looks and shaking heads.

Hunk barely acknowledged the blue blur that went past him in the kitchen as he continued on decorating his latest baby (it was a mouth-watering red velvet cake). Shiro didn't even look up from whatever book he was trying to read in the training room (don't ask why he's reading a book in the training room, he just is). Coran sighed when Lance nearly barrelled into him when he emerged from his room and pressed against the wall to let the other fuming Paladin past before continuing. Allura just slept through it all because she and Pidge are queens and deserve their rest.

Lance turned a corner and pressed himself against the wall, trying to control his breathing. He heard the other red Paladin stalk down the hall towards him, much like a predator, and stifled a whimper. Daring to look around the corner like the idiot he can be, Lance spared a glance and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the other turned away from him.

"Lance! Get the fuck back here before I burn you alive!"

Growled an _angry_ voice and Lance couldn't help but respond.

"Don't let Space Dad hear you say that."

He quipped before once more running for his life.

 _Please God._ He prayed to himself as he navigated the corridors of the Castle. _Please, if you care about his blue Paladin at all you will let Zarkon attack us. Or just a Galra ship. Or a fleet. Or anything, really. Just do_ something _that will let me live. I swear I will never prank my boyfriend again. I'll even do community service when we get back to Earth just... HELP ME!_

But either God wasn't listening or enjoyed watching him suffer because soon his vision was blurred with red and he let out a very unmanly shriek as he and the floor met again.

 _Hello floor my old friend._ He thought miserably. _I've come to bash my face into you again._

"You. Are. _Dead._ "

The person on top of him practically hissed out and he fought back a whimper at the fire in their eyes. He was currently being pinned down by the person he pranked and they were so. Fucking. Scary. The Cuban boy made a mental note to never prank this person ever again.

"Alright! Alright! Just, listen to me. I swear I'll pay you back, I'll do anything just don't kill me!"

The poor boy whimpered in fear and cringed when the person on top of him let out a terrifying laugh. I mean, it was the sort of laugh the Wicked Witch of the fucking West would have.

"Kill you? No, when I'm done with you, you'll wish I had killed you."

They raised a fist to punch Lance straight in the face before they were picked up by none other than... Space Dad.

"That's enough."

He told them, in all his fatherly glory. The red Paladin huffed and stormed back to their room with a mutter of how they were going to take a shower. Lance smiled weakly but gratefully at Shiro and took his offered hand (the flesh one).

"Thanks Space Dad. Who knows what they would have done if you hadn't stepped in."

"What have I told you, I'm not Space Da- You know what, I can't have this argument with you again. Anyway, you might want to go Keith's room and apologize to your boyfriend."

"Why?"

"You took his red paint and dumped it all over Pidge."

"..."

"On second thought, it may be better if you just lay low for a couple of weeks."

"Meep."

"LANCE!"

"Ah!"

The rest of the week consisted of Lance being hunted down by both Keith and Pidge (never get on the bad side of both of them at the same time because they are _formidable_ and fucking _ruthless_ ). Eventually they stopped when Lance gave Pidge some help with a project of hers and with Keith, well...

Let's just say that Hunk will never recover from what he heard from Lance's room...

* * *

 **A.N. Yeah... I'm tired so this isn't that good so sorry. Also, not that good of a 'surprise' or whatever but fuck it. Like I said before, I'm tired.**


	10. Benny x Ethan

**A.N. Okay, so I don't have any ideas for any of these one-shots so I'm going off prompts that I find on the Internet (this one is Batman so I chose the geek pairing) so none of these will get any better probably. Seriously, this was just pulled straight out of my ass. Anyway, this pairing is from the series/movie My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Okay, you two need to stop being so weird and geeky."

Erica remarked when yet another argument broke out between Benny and Ethan over who was the best Marvel hero/villain. Benny was stubborn when it came to Iron Man being the best hero and Ultron being the 'ultimate villain'.

("Ultron was an artificial intelligence that managed to break free from its coding when no other could! And Iron Man was the one to make him and destroy him.")

Ethan, however, was resolute in the fact that Thor was the better hero and Thanos was the No.1 villain.

("Thor is a Norse God, like Rory said, and beat Iron Man into the _ground_ when they first met. Then Thanos nearly took over the entire universe! What more is there to say?")

They had been arguing over this for nearly the entire of lunch and it was getting on Erica's nerves; so much so that her fangs had come out and her eyes were a bright amber. She hissed at the boys which drew their attention to her for an entirety of three seconds before they went back to their conversation. The blonde teen sighed in frustration and stalked off after one of the jocks that passed by their table.

Time skip to after school because the author needs to pad the runtime of the one-shot

Sarah grumbled as she and Rory threw themselves down on the Morgan couch. Benny looked up at them and raised an eyebrow, tentatively inquiring as to what was going on.

"You guys okay?"

It was Sarah who answered, Rory merely sinking into the pillows further as if they would swallow him whole.

"No. My stupid science teacher wants us to do a five page essay on a specific part of the human body. Just one! Like, I can't even do it on the intestines and liver, not that I know anything about those, it would have to be either the intestines _or_ the liver."

"Oh. Geez. That sucks."

Benny responded distractedly, too engaged in [insert TV program here] that was on the television at the moment. Sarah sneered slightly in his direction as she started on her homework, twirling a pen in hand as she stared blankly at the page. Rory spoke up from where he had been previously suffocating himself in the pillows of the couch.

"You should do it on the throat. I know for a fact that Benny and Ethan will be able to help you with that."

"Why would they be able to do that?"

Sarah muttered, flipping the pages of the textbook in her lap. Rory leaned over to her, away from the curious boys even though they could still hear everything he was saying.

"Well, they've obviously had previous experience with testing their gag reflexes judging by the noises I heard in the kitchen that one time."

Sarah choked on air, laughing so hard that she ended up bending double to relieve the non-existent pressure. Benny sputtered, face quickly turning into a strawberry no matter how hard he tried to force down the blush that was spreading at a rapid pace. Ethan just sat there in silent shock before walking slowly out of the room with no expression whatsoever on his face or in his walk.

"Oh my god!"

Sarah coughed out, looking at Benny and delving further into hysterics. Benny tried to get his shit together and succeeded for a short while before he turned to Rory and closed his eyes once more in silent mortification.

"Why? Just why Rory?"

Rory apparently didn't get the memo to shut up and continued his tirade that was destroying the mage from the inside out.

"What? It's not my fault that you rode Ethan... uh... last week, wasn't it?"

Sarah burst out into another fit of hysterical laughter, paper and textbook forgotten. Rory just looked between the two in confusion. Benny faked a smile and raised his spell book threateningly, a glint that made Rory shrink back in his eyes.

"Rory. If you don't shut up _now_ , I am going to curse you to the point that you will never have anything good going for you. You will be a magnet for unfortunate events worse than the Baudelaire children. Understand?"

Benny stressed each word carefully and threateningly making Rory chuckle nervously. But before he could nod or do anything close to agreeing with Benny's terms, an arrow pierced the couch right by his head. Turning to look at it fearfully, the blonde vampire saw Ethan out of his peripheral vision loading another wooden arrow into the crossbow.

"Ethan! Buddy! How you doing?"

The Seer raised the weapon.

"Now, let's not do anything rash, right?"

He didn't lower the crossbow and Sarah and Benny exchanged looks before going to the kitchen.

"Uh... Ethan?"

The arrow went flying and embedded itself into the wall behind where Rory sat, the tip skimming his ear. The vampire ran for it at an inhuman speed, shrieking as he went. Of course the not-quite-a-virgin-anymore Seer hunted down the vampire with an insane thirst for revenge while Sarah finished her essay on throats with Benny's help (he was a willing accomplice before you decapitate Sarah, Ethan!). Just a normal day for them.

* * *

 **A.N. I don't need any comments saying what a shitty job I did. I know. This came from a tired brain filled to the brim with numbers, facts about Jesus and other useless shit I have to learn for school. I live for sleep and fanfiction, not work and school! Okay, bye!**


	11. Diane x Elizabeth

**A.N. Yeah, I definitely don't know what I'm doing for these pairings anymore. Anyway, this is from the Seven Deadly Sins, third pairing with another one to come.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Elizabeth Liones was not having a good day; Diane, her girlfriend, was having a better day. It all started, as all bad situations start with, with a peaceful morning and an overall serene mood. So much so that Diane and Elizabeth had decided to go for what was supposed to be a carefree stroll through the woods. But, as was common in the princess and Serpent Sins' lives, this was not to be. In order to save time we will merely give you a brief summary on what happened before going back to the present.

You see, soon after Elizabeth and Diane decided to go for their 'walk' (that definitely didn't have a double meaning to it), they accidently stumbled across one of those mushrooms that shrunk them. The only problem was, Diane had taken one of Merlin's pills so she was 'normal size' as others called it. Because of this, the two girls were now stuck in the position where they had to navigate the forest from the same or similar height of two ants **(this is the only comparison that I can use for this)**.

Currently they were both hiding in a cave that was – thankfully – only a little away from where they started. Unfortunately, it had started to rain so there was absolutely no way that they could get back to the Boar's Hat, not that they would have been able to do it anyway.

"This rain isn't going to let up for another few hours, I think. Guess we're stuck here for a while then."

Diane pointed out in a miserable voice as she and the white-haired princess took shelter behind a rock. Elizabeth bit her lip in worry, looking at her girlfriend with a look that made the giant want to fix everything no matter what if only to get that worry off of her face.

"So we're going to be stuck here for how long would you think? And it takes a while for this to wear off so we won't be getting back to the others for... how long would you say?"

Diane _really_ didn't want to answer this question. She knew it would probably be another 24 hours for the rain to let up, them to return to normal size and for them to navigate their way back to the Boar's Hat. But Elizabeth wouldn't let her _not_ answer because despite her kind and seemingly 'obedient' nature, the girl could sure be stubborn when she really wanted to be.

"Well, probably another 24 hours."

"Mmm..."

Elizabeth's lack of response bothered Diane since she wasn't one to hide her feelings from those she was comfortable with and Diane fit into this category _without a doubt_. But the younger girl sent her a small smile and sat down on the floor of the cave, which was surprisingly soft for a cave, and patted the space right next to her. But the (formerly) giant girl hesitated before seating herself down less gracefully than the other did.

Now, it wasn't that Diane was uncomfortable or anything because it was literally _impossible_ for _anyone_ to be uncomfortable in the princesses presence; it was more the fact that the two of them were _stark naked_. Again, not a problem usually since they've both seen everything there is to see of the other. No, the problem lay in how normally when they were both naked at the same time, it was for reasons less than 'pure'. Whatever that was. So Diane was having a hard time not staring because if she did then her next course of actions would lead to something neither would want to deal with when they were big again.

So the two lapsed into a silence that had the brown haired girl fidgeting awkwardly and trying to focus on literally anything other than who was sitting next to her (they were practically attached to the hip, literally) and the 'conditions' both of them were in.

However, Elizabeth had a side of her that hardly anyone knew about but Diane herself had experienced. It was a side that was very... suggestive and open, for lack of better words.

"You okay Diane?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

She answered too fast, Diane knew and the moment she caught sight of the raised eyebrow and smirk on the other girl's face, she knew she was fucked.

Literally.

* * *

 **A.N. I know it's rushed but that's because it's nine at night and I have no ideas. The ending is pretty self explanatory so you can fill yourselves in what happened exactly. Have a nice night (or day), I guess.**


	12. L x Light Again

**A.N.** **Okay, so I know I've already done an LxLight fanfiction, and this is said fanfiction, but I completely forgot and can't be bothered to do something different so enjoy if you haven't read it before. I would promise I won't do this again but I'm unreliable and busy so...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

If there was anything Light had learned about L over the time that he had been handcuffed to him was that he was a sweet addict and his metabolism was insane. Now, Light wouldn't say that he was a strict person when it came to healthy eating, but that didn't stop him from looking on disapprovingly whenever L would consume yet _another_ sugary confection.

There was one particular day, however, when Light couldn't help but scold L on his eating habits. This day happened to be one where the rest of the task force was out and Misa had been granted access outside for shopping purposes (Light didn't know _why_ L made them take the day off but he had a feeling that it was because of him, not that L would ever admit it).

They were sitting on their bed (seeing as they were chained together it made it impossible for the two to sleep in separate beds) and L was eating what had to be his eighth slice of chocolate cake. Annoyed, Light snatched it from him which resulted in L making a sound suspiciously close to a whine all the while making grabby hands at the treat.

"You can't keep eating so many sugary foods, L! It'll catch up to you eventually, you know!" Light scowled at the immature detective who had fixed him with a glare that didn't affect Light (although if he hadn't grown up with Sayu as a little sister he probably would have shrunk back from the unwavering glare).

"It is _my_ body Light-kun." The detective was displaying a rare display of childishness over the loss of a slice of cake.

"You're going to kill yourself eventually!" Light exclaimed, exasperated.

L's glare softened until he was giving Light his usual blank stare before, "I believe that Light-kun is worried about my health. That I am 98.78% sure of."

Light rolled his eyes at the slightly taller male and moved the tempting treat further away from L and his longing eyes. "You're going to kill yourself." He repeated, not even attempting to respond to L's observation.

L pouted slightly and no. No. Absolutely not. Light did _not_ think that L was cute and he most definitely did _not_ stare. He was merely looking on in barely discernible amusement at L's behaviour. That's what it was and Light would not back down from this no matter what.

1 minute passed. 1 minute of Light reading a book while L merely looked at him blankly (the book he was reading was IT which does not matter to the plot but the author felt like including one of her favourite books).

"Can I have my cake back?"

"No." Light returned to his book after casting a warning look at the black haired man.

Another minute passed.

"Can I have my cake back now?"

"No."

This time only 30 seconds passed.

"Can I have my cake back now?"

" _No_."

3 minutes. 3 minutes of beautiful silence.

"Can I have it back _now_?"

" _No_ , L!"

L huffed and lay down on the bed without relenting in his seemingly analysis of Light. Light had given up on reading his book after L persisted in his efforts of convincing Light to hand over the cake. It was a shame. He was almost at the end and wanted to know whether or not the kids (well, they were adults now) could beat It again. They probably would but with some cost that would anger Light (A/N I finished IT so I _know_ what happens and I almost _cried_. No spoilers though).

"Please."

"What?" Light was startled out of his internal monologue on IT by L's voice.

"Please," L repeated with a strained voice as if the words were being forced out against his will, "Please can I have my cake back?"

Light barely refrained from smirking as he heard L actually use the word 'please' and to _Light_ of all people. Although, when he thought about it, Light was probably the only person that L would actually say please to.

"Well... When you ask nicely I suppose that I have to say..." Light almost laughed at the way that L leaned forward in eager anticipation. "No." Light finished and L's face fell faster than Matsuda when he spilled tea on a tiled floor.

L frowned at Light and went back to his previous position. "Possibility that Light-kun is Kira has gone up by 13.893%." L stated bitterly.

"Seriously?! Just because I'm not giving you your cake back."

L spared a glance at the indignant boy out of the corner of his eyes, "I am willing to take it away if Light-kun was to relinquish my chocolate cake."

Light stubbornly set his jaw and went back to his book, much to L's chagrin.

4 minutes passed before Light's world started to end.

How, you may ask, was Light's world slowly crumbling away to nothing? Well, it was because L had started to whine. Like a baby. An overgrown baby. Seriously though, Light was momentarily convinced that he was lying next to a toddler.

But Light was stubborn as fuck and would not give in to L's annoying noises. So he didn't give any indication that he had heard it and buried his nose back into the pages of Steven King's second greatest novel in his own opinion, Sleeping Beauties would forever hold a special place in his heart (A/N I personally think that IT is one of King's better books despite not reading any of his other novels but I have heard about Sleeping Beauties and _really_ want to read it).

Over the course of the next 15 minutes L's whines became steadily louder until Light finally snapped, placing his book down perhaps more forcefully than he needed to and sat up straight, cursing as he did so.

L looked up at him which not so innocent eyes and inquired, "Is everything okay Light-kun?"

Light looked over at him and they held each other in their gazes as Light contemplated what he should do. On the one hand, he could give in to the grey-eyed detective's demands and risk his dignity/pride and suffer from L's smug look. On the other hand, he could act on the idea that had only just come into his mind.

He decided on the latter option.

Looking L straight in the eye, Light started his plan, "If I can give you a better alternative than eating your chocolate cake will you shut up?"

"I doubt that there is a better alterna- mmph!" L was cut off by a pair of warm lips on his own. Eyes wide he could only stare while his normally whirring mind came to a standstill. The only coherent thoughts going through his mind was that Light's eyelids were nicely framed by his lashes and that the same boy tasted better than his chocolate cake.

After a few seconds Light pulled away and smirked at the dumbfounded expression on L's face. "Still want your chocolate cake?" His voice was purely angelic in that moment and it seemed to bring L out of his reverie.

L regarded Light for a few moments before leaning in slightly until their faces were only a few millimetres apart, noses brushing together. Light was taken slightly aback by this but didn't pull away although L's gaze was starting to make him a little uncomfortable.

Finally, L reached out and brushed a stand of Light's hair behind his ear and spoke, "I'm 100% sure that Light-kun tastes better than my chocolate cake."

Taking Light's surprise to his advantage, L closed whatever space they had between them so that they were once more kissing. Needless to say, the chocolate cake sat forgotten (by everyone but the author, at least, who had eaten it by breaking the forth wall beyond repair so that she may have a three in the fucking morning snack) and Light and L spent the rest of the afternoon tasting each other (they were only _kissing_ since Light is too innocent in this one-shot to have sex yet with L).

When the others came back they would find nothing amiss barring the fact that there was spare chocolate cake which raised some eyebrows but barring that there was seemingly nothing out of the ordinary.

After that day though, Light would learn yet another thing about the enigma that was L. He learned that L tasted like strawberries and sweets and that surprisingly, he didn't mind all that much.


	13. Richie x Eddie

**A.N. Okay, so this day is basically going to focus on how Richie and Eddie's relationship would be looked down upon and the treatment they would receive because of said relationship. Since they're gay (in this but I still think that they had a relationship in canon) and Derry and the year IT is set in is so homophobic, there are some gay slurs and I am sorry. Basically, Eddie's mom is homophobic and religious (not saying that religious people are all homophobic but this is during the time that God was apparently against gay people), Henry Bowers is a jackass but I still feel sorry for canon him because of the abuse from his dad, the Losers Club are the best of friends and Derry can go fuck itself for making these boys feel so insecure. Also, if you didn't already get the hint, this pairing is from IT (the book and 2017 movie version).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own IT.**

* * *

Derry wasn't a nice place. The adults never seemed to care about the kids, preferring to watch them flounder in their own bodies or worse, use them. Beverly and Eddie were perfect examples of the latter. But what made Derry so much worse was that no matter what you did, something always had to go wrong, something always had to come at you with depressing thoughts and mean comments about yourself. It was worse because it was everywhere and it hurt.

Eddie had been nothing more than a pawn to his mother, moulded into the perfect shape for her to feel better about herself. Every day she would look at Eddie the way a predator would look at its prey and remark on something different about him that would make him feel weak. Useless. _Powerless_. It was depressing and took its toll on the boy.

"Eddie, you're too weak, you'll freeze to death if you don't put on a coat."

"Eddie, if you don't take your medicine your system will kill you. It's weak you know."

But what was even _more_ depressing was what Sonia would say about his friends.

"Eddie, those friends of yours are no good."

"That Richie boy, I've heard about him. The same with that Bill and Stanley; they'll go to Hell you know."

"No, Eddie, you're not allowed out with those bad influences. You don't want to be tainted by their _filth_. You want to come to Heaven with me don't you?"

His mother was just like everyone else in Derry. The number of murders that happened there because of extreme homophobes was worse than what It plagued the town with. Richie and Eddie were _happy_. They were _happy_ with each other and their friends were _happy_ for them. The rest of the town were _judging_. With their stares and side glances and murmurs just loud enough for them to hear. They were cruel and unforgiving.

When he and Richie came out to the Losers Club they were terrified, neither knowing how the others would react. Looking back on it, neither of them would have been able to handle the rejection the others could have inflicted upon the boys. But Beverly had just smiled and congratulated them cheerfully with Ben following her lead; Mike gave them a smile and told them that it was about time; Stanley and Bill just looked at them with pride and respect painted on their faces and later came out to the others as well (later they would admit to Richie and Eddie that if they hadn't given them courage they may have taken their secret to the grave).

But the school, the children, the adults, their _parents_. Richie's home life hadn't changed, his parents neglected him enough that they sometimes thought he was a delinquent who broke into their home. Eddie's mother, however, was _furious_. All the poor boy would hear when he came home from school was angry yelling about how he was _tainted_ and _dirty_.

"You're confused, Eddie!"

"You are not a filthy fag like that man-whore 'friend' of yours!"

"If you don't stop with this nonsense you'll be dragged down to Hell and we both know you wouldn't be able to handle it!"

It was all he ever heard and he was sick of it. Sick of the physical, verbal and emotional abuse thrown at him because of his sexuality. Sick of bugging Richie with all of his tears caused by Sonia and the town. Sick of being called 'filthy' and a 'fag' and a 'dirty little rotten'. That _wasn't_ what he was. He was Eddie Kaspbrack and he was dating the most wonderful (if a little annoying) boy, Richie Tozier. He had the most supporting friends and he loved them for it. He had everything he ever really needed and Richie made sure to tell him that whenever they were alone. So what if his mother hated him? She didn't care, she never did.

But people didn't change and that was okay with him as long as he was with Richie. The world might, and how Eddie hoped for that to be true. He was just glad to have his friends by his side.

Bill, with his courage and natural leadership despite the shit he got for his stutter.

Beverly, whose personality was as fiery and untameable as her hair yet her words were comforting like a mothers.

Stanley, who was their rock due to his uncanny ability to centre the group even if he didn't realize it.

Ben, who didn't let the abuse he got for his weight stand in the way of becoming what was sure to be the best building constructor in the world.

Mike, who came to them by accident and was that comforting father/brother figure.

Richie, Eddie's boyfriend and the one to lighten up everyone's moods even on the darkest of days. He was what gave the group most of their laughs and that was a good thing. A great thing.

So Eddie didn't care if others looked down upon him because of his sexuality so as long as the others were with him. Because he knew, despite the poisonous thoughts implanted in his brain from his mother, that they would always be with him and even if he had to look into the deadlights, Eddie would never abandon them either.

* * *

 **A.N. ...This isn't really what I wanted but it'll do. Honestly, Derry is just the worst town when it comes to accepting sexualities and the like. Literally, the only likeable people are the Losers Club. Seriously, the pharmacist is a creeper, Bev's dad is a paedophilic creep who sexually abuses his own daughter, Eddie's mom, Sonia, controls Eddie for her own purposes, Bill's parents are cold towards him despite the trauma he's experienced with the death of his younger brother and the rest of the adults are fucking assholes with no chance of redemption. Yeah, none of them are good. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the terrible internal monologue that Eddie had and remember to be open-minded since someone's sexuality doesn't define the person and shouldn't be used to judge said person.**


	14. Bendy x Alice

**A.N. Okay, so I know that I've already done a Bendy and Boris one-shot but here's the thing: I love both ships. Like, if Bendy was with Alice I see Boris as the supportive older brother figure, but if Bendy and Boris were together Alice would be the supportive sister. I know it's weird but I recently got into Bendy x Boris stories and like hell am I giving up on Bendy x Alice so getting it out there that I love both ships (but I do** _ **not**_ **ship all three of them together because I don't ship Boris x Alice). This is just a short (** _ **very short**_ **) drabble because I'm tired. Anyway, this is from the game Bendy and the Ink Machine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BATIM.**

* * *

Her attitude was confident and fiery yet held a grace most could only dream about. The way she moved, the way she talked, the way she smiled was the epitome of beauty. When she walked it was like she was permanently stuck on a catwalk, doomed – blessed – to walk the walk of fame forevermore. How she talked was like a wealthy heiress speaking to both her equals and inferiors: sugary sweet elegance with a hint of mocking. When she smiled Bendy's heart became a puddle of ink in his chest and it took all of his pride and determination to not bow down to her.

But even queens had their flaws and hers was pride. Always talking like she'd gained the favour of the universe, like she was blessed, but still took the time to inspire others in her own way. For Bendy, the angel would tease him, belittle him, mock him and yet there was no real fire despite his inability to see it at first. For soon after he had accomplished what she told him he could not do, that queen would look at him with a soft and proud smile that she would never admit or take credit to.

Boris was given harsh words of encouragement, leaving no room for argument and the small demon couldn't even be upset about it. They were all treated differently by each other yet none of them felt less than equal. But she was _his_ angel and try as he might the snake of jealousy refused to _not_ rear its ugly head whenever she and Henry would talk, despite all logic reminding him how it was impossible for the two to have the feelings for each other like he had for his angel. Besides, Henry and Joey were in a _relationship_ and were too well versed with each other for either of them to break the others heart.

But what Bendy failed to remember was that Alice was independent. Alice was free. Alice refused to be restricted by bonds and spread her non-existent wings to the sky. Bendy was infatuated, this he knew, and it was alright. Because he could admire his angel from a distance if it meant that she would send him those rare smiles and comforting gestures. Maybe one day he would admit his feelings but for now he would limit himself to watching from a distance.

* * *

 **A.N. I don't care that I say this at the end of every one-shot but this was shitty and I'm tired. Bye!**


	15. Shiro x Matt

**A.N. This is from Voltron: Legendary Defenders and I am exhausted. Again. And gender neutral pronouns for Pidge.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defenders.**

* * *

"We _need_ them to get together."

Pidge addressed Keith in a low voice; they were aware of the other two in the room and the possibility that they could be listening in. They were huddled in the corner of the room which, while could be seen as suspicious, was normal for the unsocial couple (they were friends, not an actual _couple_ ) and so their brothers didn't find it out of the normal. The raven haired boy nodded, glancing discreetly at where his brother and 'best friend' laughed together.

"Definitely. They obviously won't admit their feelings unless we give them some incentive."

Pidge hummed in agreement before turning back to their newly dubbed 'partner in crime'. He was gazing – studying – how the other occupants of the rooms acted around each other. It reminded him of how he and Lance acted towards each other minus the constant yet pointless arguments.

"Want to talk somewhere else?"

"Nah. They're too busy fantasising about each other while simultaneously touching each other 'casually'."

Pidge choked out a laugh at the images that drew up in their dirty mind at what the Red Paladin said and hit him on the arm gently.

"Yeah, but on a more serious note, how the _fuck_ -"

"Language!"

Keith and Pidge froze and turned around fast enough to get whiplash and the look they sported was one of 'fuck we messed up and now they are never going to get together and- holy shit that's a weird position for those two to be in'. Or, at least, if you were to give a name to their look it would be that.

"Uh..."

"We can explain?"

Shiro looked at them in confusion before shaking his head.

"Guys, I just knew that you swore, not what you were talking about. Wait... what _were_ you talking about? I _know_ I heard you say something about Matt and I."

And it was at that moment Keith and Pidge knew...

...They done fucked up.

So they did what any rational person in this situation would do. But then they scrapped that idea because they are _not_ rational people in situations such as these and they both kind of wanted to see what would happen if they followed through with their new plan.

"We were just wondering whether you guys have fucked yet?"

Keith asked; his gaze was just so fucking _intense_ that it probably could have made a hole in Zarkon. Matt sputtered and Shiro's face turned the brightest red in the history of reds. The reddest of the reds. Captain Red of the Intergalactic Organization of Red. General Redder than Red of the Red Faced Intergalactic Reds with Maximum Red and the winner of the Reddest of the Red Award of the millennium. The- The author is just going to stop despite the fun they're having writing this.

"Yeah, I mean I heard some noises from your room, Matt. I also heard another's voice in there and Shiro was the only one not at the training deck when I checked to see who was there and who wasn't."

Pidge continued for Keith and they both marvelled at just how much blood could go to a person's face. But what was said next shook them to the core. Shook them to the other side of the universe. Shook them so badly that they wouldn't be able to walk without looking like a virgin who is no longer a virgin after they got drunk the previous night.

"You weren't meant to here that!"

"You're too _young_ to hear that! Please tell me that you didn't look in, even for a second?!"

Shiro and Matt exclaimed these things in unison and their younger siblings were so _done_ with living as shown by how they passed out due to extensive nose bleeding at the mental images conjured up from what they had just heard.

* * *

 **A.N. So, you know the drill. Shitty writing, tired author. But I had more fun than I probably should have when describing Shiro's red face. Oh well.**


	16. Sebastian x Ciel

**A.N. So this idea is actually used more than I would have thought it would but fuck it. Anyway, this is from Black Butler like the Ciel x Grell one-shot (I honestly can't decide which one is better so I've done both).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.**

* * *

Sebastian looked at his young master in barely concealed amusement despite said master glaring at him with enough force to send him back to Hell. However, it resembled a pout far too much for Sebastian to take him even remotely seriously.

"Sebastian. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?!"

Ciel stressed each word carefully through gritted teeth, which seemed more like an effort to not scream than a subconscious act of annoyance. The demon butler fought back a smile at the expense of making the child in front of him blow up in anger.

"I do not know exactly _how_ or _why_ you are now like this my Lord. Perhaps I should cancel all of your previous engagements for today."

"Oh _really_. What an _idea_ Sebastian! Now, thanks to your oh so _innovative_ idea, maybe you should- oh, I dunno... GO AND FUCKING CANCEL EVERYTHING!"

Welp, there went Sebastian's plans to not get yelled at by someone he really wanted to hug and pet. But, the demon couldn't disobey his master so as much as he wanted to stay and pet those ears – _holy shit they're so freaking cute!_ – Sebastian bowed and went about cancelling all of Ciel's appointments for the day.

Meanwhile, back in Ciel's room, Ciel was tugging slightly but firmly at those _monstrosities_ attached to his head but winced when a sharp stab of pain reprimanded him for doing so. Why of all things he could turn into (half into, technically) did it have to be a _cat_? They were disgusting fur balls with no other purpose it seemed than to give his butler an aneurysm from 'cuteness overload'. The young Earl snorted mentally at that; he couldn't see the appeal in those little beasts. Anyway, his human ears were gone. Poof. Vanished. Done for. No trace left. Evanesco.

They were replaced by small grey-blue cat ears that sat atop his head and seemed to mock him. Luckily, they blended into his hair pretty well so all he had to do was press them down flat on his head and no-one would be the wiser. But the tail would be the hardest part to hide. Actually, you know what, Ciel should just give up on life right then and there. Because there is _no way_ he can hide that tail (which mirrored his hair and ears perfectly barring the small white patch at the end) from anyone.

Luckily, nothing else had really changed except for the subtle sharpness in his nails and teeth and the slight narrowness of his pupils. What seemed to him like a few seconds, so caught up he was in his dramatic internal crisis, Sebastian finally came back to him.

"Are you alright my Lord?"

"Yes."

The answer was strained and by the frown that adorned Sebby's face, he had picked up on it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

He didn't mean to snap but he was trying to not scream and have a panic attack so it could be excused this one time. Sebby **(I am calling Sebastian Sebby from now on)** sighed quietly and went to stand next to his Bocchan. Before the younger could realize what he was doing, Sebby pulled him into a hug from behind and petted his ears.

"Look on the bright side. At least your ears are fluffy."

Ciel hadn't told him to let go yet or stop so he continued his actions. As expected the sentence gained a few grumbles which Sebby ignored in favour of hugging Ciel to his chest. After a few minutes of this the Earl stopped muttering words that made no sense to Sebby to himself. He looked up at the older man and sighed a little.

"I guess this isn't _that_ bad."

Sebby's answering grin was possibly feral.

"What changed your mind my Lord?"

"..."

"Maybe it was because I was and am petting your ears. Which are adorable by the way."

"... Shut up."

* * *

 **A.N. End. Of. One. Shot.**


	17. Nico x Will

**A.N. This is from the Percy Jackson series and basically every other book that Rick Riordan wrote involving Nico and Will.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Come on!"

"No, Will."

Will Solace was trying to convince his wonderful (emo) boyfriend to watch a movie with him. More specifically, a Disney movie; Nico _despised_ Disney movies apparently or, more specifically, Aladdin. So, naturally, Will was having an impossible time convincing the emo child to watch the movie. Said emo child was rubbing his temples which showed how frustrating this conversation was for him.

"Will, what part of 'I do not like Disney movies, _especially_ Aladdin' do you not understand?"

Will pouted and crossed his arms like a child.

"What do you have against Aladdin?"

"It's annoying, the songs are infuriating, Jasmine doesn't have any sense, Aladdin doesn't have any sense, the plot is uninteresting, Jafar is a terrible villain, nobody in the entire film _doesn't_ sing except for the Sultan but he's too cheerful, the Genie makes too many stupid jokes, it's far too happy and when you finally start to enjoy the movie it becomes morbid. Do I _have_ to go on because I can go on for however long it takes for you to get the point."

"But it's _Aladdin_!"

The son of Apollo protested indignantly and stubbornly set his jaw, refusing to back down. Knowing how stubborn his boyfriend was, Nico resigned himself to a long night (he really wished that he could enjoy it like the other nights he reigned himself to a long night with Will). However, Nico just so happened to be just as stubborn as Will which was sure to make it worse.

"Aladdin is one of the classics! You can't just _not_ like it!"

"Well surprise, surprise, I can easily not like it."

"That's like saying you don't like Jackie Chan!"

"Who's Jackie Chan?"

At this, Will gave an overdramatic gasp and placed a hand over his heart, all with an offending look on his face which may have seemed like he was trying to be dramatic but honestly this was how he generally acted. Sometimes Nico wondered why exactly he dated this idiot. Then Will would come into the room and the son of Hades would remember why.

"You... You don't know who- who Jackie Chan is?"

"Uh... No?"

"No. No. No. No. No! This is _not_ happening! My brilliant, hot, emo boyfriend who used to and still is a cute nerd is _not allowed to not know who Jackie fucking Chan is_!"

Nico was torn between being flattered at his boyfriend's praise, offended at being called a nerd and emo or slightly frightened at the blonde's seeming obsession with this Jackie Chan guy. So he settled for all three.

"Okay, one, thanks for the compliments. I guess... Two, do _not_ call me a nerd or emo, I'm neither. Three, are you okay?"

"No! No I am not okay. Alright, you know what we're going to do? We are going to watch Aladdin-"

"No we're n-"

" _Then_ we are going to watch _every single_ Jackie Chan movie and you will _enjoy them_."

"Uh... Woah!"

Nico, not knowing how to respond, neglected to react appropriately to Will grabbing him and dragging the younger to the living room (they were in an apartment) and setting up the movie player for Aladdin. Of course, the appropriate action for him would be sending the person to grab him into the furthest part of Tartarus but it was his boyfriend and he would prefer to stay taken.

Soon enough Nico was tied down (quite literally) and couldn't even go to sleep to escape the grating songs because of his inability to actually sleep. Insomnia was a bitch. Will had to resort to tying Nico down because he kept trying to escape and using the shadows as a means of escape didn't work either since Will also kept a tight hold on the black haired child.

Time skip because fuck if I know where this is going

Hours later found Nico paralyzed from the tension of the movie currently playing while Will dozed against his shoulder.

Summary of the story: the author wrote some shit and published it for this fanfiction.

* * *

 **A.N. Bye. That's all I can say now.**


	18. Luke x Percy

**A.N. Okay, so this is set from before the quest for the lightning bolt but after Poseidon claimed Percy. This is also from the Percy Jackson series and basically every other book authored by Rick Riordan that mentions/has Percy in it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Percy had been skipping stones in the creek when Luke came along. The son of Hermes had wordlessly picked up several stones before joining in with what must look like a sacred ritual involving sinking stones and ripples in the water. The first to speak up was Luke which honestly surprised the both of them since Percy would generally be the one to spur a conversation into being.

"So... shitty day huh."

"I'd say you have no idea but I doubt anyone here hasn't had a shitty day before."

This garnered a small chuckle from the older teen which Percy counted as a small victory; it sounded genuine compared to most laughs he shared around others.

"Yeah, I feel you. Want to talk about it?"

The black haired male pondered his choices for a few moments while the other boy waited patiently for his answer. He could deny pouring his feelings out to an older guy who was probably one of the _very_ few people willing to actually be civil with him; he could pour all of his pent up anger and annoyance onto Luke; he could also choose to not answer at all and just leave but it would be one of the most awkward positions he could ever put himself in, including the time he accidently pinned a girl down in a pigsty after being pushed into said girl.

"Sure but it's quite mind-numbingly boring so chances are neither of us will get through what happened. ADHD and all."

Luke rolled his eyes at Percy and responded with,

"Please. My ADHD can wait for you."

They both lapsed into silence as the words sunk deep into each of their minds until Luke blushed, something that Percy didn't think was even possible.

"That... uh... That- that wasn't mean to sound weird or anything."

"I-it's no problem. I-I mean, it doesn't sound weird."

Thus started yet another silence although this was more awkward than the previous ones. Luke cleared his throat which startled Percy out of his thoughts on what it would be like for a female giant to be on her period (would it kill anyone? Would it flood? He and the author had to know!).

"So, want to talk about your day or..."

"Right. Well, I guess every day since Capture the Flag has been shitty for me. But, uh, I suppose today's one of the worse because of the way nobody really wants to at least _talk_ to me. Now, normally this wouldn't bother me since I'm generally ignored but that's because I'm weird and all but ignoring me because of who my dad is, well... that's just rude, I suppose. I mean, you, Grover and Chiron are probably the only one's that act normally around me. It's just getting to me I guess. Especially what Clarisse said and all."

"What did Clarisse say?"

"Uh... well, you don't have to hang around me anymore if you don't like it but can you maybe not tell everyone? I'd prefer people not knowing about this since I don't know how they'll react."

This caused Luke to frown. What was so personal that Percy thought Luke would just abandon him because of it? Despite his desire to see the Gods overthrown, Luke genuinely wanted Percy to live and help both him and Kronos.

"Okay..."

"Well, I'm gay. So, Clarisse figured it out, I think... I honestly don't know if she figured it out or if she was just trying to insult me to be honest. Luke?"

"Huh? Oh, oh, I um... yeah, I'm not judging you or anything. I'm bi anyway so judging you would be pretty hypocritical of me, especially since I had a boyfriend a few years back."

"Had?"

It was only when Luke stayed silence that Percy started waving his hands maniacally in an attempt to apologize.

"Sorry! It's none of my business so you don't have to tell me if you don't want to s-"

"It's okay."

Luke soothed Percy's worry and ran a hand through his hair. Not for the first time since he met the other demigod, Percy admired how handsome the boy was, especially in this light. Sandy locks were pushed back from a slightly tan forehead and wicked scar. Sea-blue eyes snapped back to bright blue when Luke turned to him with a tired expression on his face.

"Well, a few years back I met this guy. Son of Aphrodite, pretty hot but not as self-obsessed as many of his siblings are. Light brown hair, went to mid-back, which was normally kept in a plait and darkened out at the end. His eyes were a dark blue and the rest of his features were the mirror image of his siblings. Anyway, few years ago he got diagnosed with terminal cancer and, well... terminal cancer plus the fact that I've used past tense to describe him equals no survival."

"Luke... I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. And I'm over it anyway, we actually broke up a few weeks before he was diagnosed but we stayed friends. What about you? Any boyfriends?"

"No, actually. Couldn't get one never mind being allowed to actually _have_ one."

"What do you mean?"

The implications of what Percy's words meant didn't set well with him; he knew from personal experiences that adults didn't react well to sexuality but from what he had heard about Percy's mom, she seemed like a nice woman. Her boyfriend maybe?

"Um... my mom married this guy and he didn't like how I was gay. Pretty homophobic guy, actually. I'd advise never coming out to someone in front of him or in front of someone who would tell the bastard."

Luke sneered at the description. He hated, no, he _despised_ homophobes more than the Gods and he was trying to destroy them!

"Sounds like an asshole."

"Yeah, that's one word for it."

A silence once more blanketed the area they were in for a few more minutes. Both were sat just out of reach from the water in an effort to not get wet (even though Percy wouldn't actually get wet). The next to break the silence was Percy.

"So... any crushes?"

The question was slightly teasing and an obvious attempt to lighten the atmosphere so, naturally, Luke took the bait.

"Yeah, actually."

"Want to tell?"

"Well, we'll play a game. It's called: can you guess who I'm in love with at camp based on the clues? If you get it, I'll get you something."

"Okay."

"First clue: it's a boy."

Percy nodded, eyes playful but face completive.

"Second clue: they're the son of a male God."

"Well that narrows it down. Can I ask questions?"

"No. Third clue: they're really fun to be around and like to joke around with his friends."

"How many clues do I get anyway?"

"Five. Now, do you want to guess who it is?"

"Uh... Charles Beckendorf? I think that's his name at least."

"No."

"Fuck."

"Language. Anyway, fourth clue: his mortal parent is apparently a really sweet woman."

"That could be anyone you know."

"Well, this last clue should hopefully allow you to guess who it is."

Luke was gnawing on his lip slightly, nervous on how the other boy would react to the final clue which Percy would no doubt be able to use to figure out who Luke was crushing on (in love with).

"Okay, so the fifth and final clue is: he and his mom really like blue food after a fight the mom had with her new husband."

This caused Percy's eyes to widen significantly and Luke was worried he might run off but these fears were quick to disperse when Percy smiled coyly, moved closer to him and said what he said next.

"Me?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"You said that I'd be able to get something if I guessed who you were talking about right?"

"Yeah. Yeah I did."

"Cool."

Because of the nonchalance way Percy said 'cool', Luke could safely say he wasn't prepared for what happened next. All he really remembered was that one moment he was internally freaking out at how close Percy was and the next he tasted soft lips against his own. They tasted like salt and jellybeans (blue, of course) and it took Luke a mere second to decide that he would never get enough of the sweet and salt contrasting taste.

Being the complete _idiot_ he was, the son of Hermes forgot about how he was meant to respond to the kiss and so only started kissing him back a good ten seconds after he had been kissed. Fucking douche. Anyway... Luke felt like he was floating on Cloud 9, probably above it, and Percy was in a similar state. It was only the resounding howl of the conch shell that forced them apart and even then neither wanted to leave as shown clearly on each other's faces.

But they realised that it would look suspicious if neither showed up to dinner but it would be even _more_ suspicious if they came back together. So Percy set off, determined to hide his blush yet still managed to fail spectacularly (he also managed to look even more endearing to Luke but that really doesn't matter). It was only when he left that Kronos made his hideous presence known.

 _Good job, Luke. Keep him close and try to convince him to turn against the Gods._

What if I can't?

 _Kill him. Slowly, painfully._

* * *

 **A.N. So Kronos speaking is** _this_ **and Luke speaking is** this **. Also,** _ **longer, more words, better**_ **(in my opinion)** _ **context. Happiness.**_ **Kronos being a dick. Yay!**


	19. Albus Dumbledore x Gellert Grindelwald 2

**A.N. This pairing is from the Harry Potter series/Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them franchise. Also, just pretend that Gellert and Albus can see all of these stars; this scene also takes place before Gellert, Albus and Aberforth had a three-way duel.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"That one is Polaris but it's also called the North Star, Pole Star, Lodestar and Guiding Star. It is quite close to the north celestial pole and has been used as a navigational tool in the northern hemisphere for centuries which is how it's sometimes called the Guiding Star. Because it is the alpha star in the constellation Ursa Major, the Little Bear, it is also known as the Alpha Ursae Minoris. Also, it's the forty-fifth brightest star in the night sky."

"What's the brightest star?"

"That would be Sirius; also known as the Dog Star. Officially, it's called Alpha Canis Majoris which came from its position in the constellation Canis Major."

"What about that one?"

"Betelgeuse. It's a bright red supergiant and is about 650 light years away from Earth, I think. Either that or it's 65 light years away. It's pretty easy to spot in the Orion constellation, look. Betelgeuse is also called Alpha Orionis because it's, well, it's because of it's position in Orion."

"Huh. Isn't Orion a story from Greek mythology, Gellert?"

"Yeah. He fell in love with the Goddess Artemis, goddess of the hunt, virginity, women, wild animals, childbirth and wilderness. There are quite a few different stories on how he died but they all seem to end with Zeus placing Orion in the sky as a constellation. I think one of the most common versions is how Apollo, Artemis' twin brother, got jealous of Orion and tricked him into swimming in the sea to retrieve a golden arrow. Apollo then went to his sister and challenged her to shoot Orion but she thought it was just a moving target Apollo placed in the water. Of course, since both Artemis and Apollo are well known for their talent in archery, she hit Orion and only realised that he had been killed when she found the body, I think. Another ending is how Artemis killed Orion after he attempted to rape her."

"Geez, don't know who to feel sorry for in either story."

"Well, the story where Artemis accidently killed Orion makes you feel sorry for both since the meaning of it is how the two were so in love that Apollo, despite being Artemis' brother, got so jealous that he tricked her into killing Orion. Pretty romantic if you ignore the blatant betrayal between Apollo and Artemis."

Albus and Gellert were in the middle of a field, gorgeous during the day, eerie at night. Yet it offered both comfort and solitary for the boys and so they frequently met up here as long as nothing prevented them from doing so. Currently it was some time after midnight and the stars littered the night sky in such a way that it was difficult to believe that they could be hidden during the day.

"You know a lot about stars and Greek mythology."

"Yeah, well, Astronomy can be really interesting when you're not on the brink of sleep."

The red-head huffed a laugh at that, reminiscing the many times he had drifted off into sleep because of staying up reading all night **(yes, I know that Gellert attended Durmstrang but ignore this fact)**. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a little longer before Albus turned on his side to face the blonde from where he had been previously lying on his back with both arms tucked underneath his head like a pillow. Said blonde was in the same position as his friend had been but now turned his head to look at the eldest Dumbledore.

"What?"

"Would you be mad if I tried something?"

"Depends. Because if you're going to kill me, I have to say that I probably will be mad at you. Then again, I'm sure that anyone would hold a grudge against you if you decided to kill them."

"I'm not going to kill you, harm you or do anything that would get me thrown into Azkaban."

"Okay then. Go ahead."

Perhaps it was this moment that would lead for Gellert to become more prepared and aware in the future and even if it wasn't, it was still shocking and managed to paralyze the usually suave, cocky and charming boy. The short gap that separated their faces had gone unnoticed by Gellert but the short distance Albus had to lean into to meet Gellert's lips allowed him to register this fact. Despite how the other boy was known for his intelligence and quick-wit, his brain refused to register what was happening until a sudden warmth leaving him snapped him out of his temporary paralysis.

Looking up at Albus in barely concealed shock, he saw the embarrassed/mortified look adorning the other's face. Stammering in embarrassment, Albus got to his feet but nothing he said made itself known to Gellert until he announced he was going to leave.

"Wait!"

Was all he could say, practically leaping to his feet and spinning the slightly shorter boy around. Pressing his lips against Albus', Gellert dimly realised that the other boy's lips tasted like smoke but not the acrid taste that burned your tongue; it was more like the smoke emitted from a firework with all the sparks that danced against his own lips.

* * *

 **A.N. Yeah, I'm leaving this one-shot here. Insert however you think this turned out right here. Anyway, like I said before, I know Gellert went to Durmstrang so there's no way he should know that Albus kept falling asleep in Astronomy (he probably didn't in canon) but let's say Albus told him or Gellert attended Hogwarts in this universe. Pick whatever scenario you will. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	20. Helbram x King

**A.N. This pairing is from Seven Deadly Sins... again...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Seven Deadly Sins.**

* * *

"Ugh..."

Harlequin groaned, hand groping the air in an attempt to get his Chastiefol but only succeeded in falling out of the bed. His head pounded to the beat of a thousand drums and even the dimly lit room managed to blind him. A whine rose when he hit the floor, the impact sending painful jolts up his body. Drinking was a mistake. His reasons for living were mistakes. A slam of a door opening caused him to groan again and he attempted to shield his eyes from the sudden light; if he couldn't handle the nearly non-existent light in his room, there was no way he was going to face the light of the sun this early.

"Get up Harlequin!"

Helbram was _far_ toochipper for someone who had been as drunk as the older fairy had last night. Harlequin's response was to glare at his boyfriend with all the intensity that he could muster at that moment, which was to say he looked as angry as a rabbit trying to look scarier than a fox. The green haired fairy smirked knowingly at the sight before him which Harlequin knew didn't look that pretty. Seeing as he was trying his best not to vomit, he knew that he probably looked like shit.

"You look like shit."

See.

"Fuck off. I blame you for this."

Harlequin mumbled before turning over and away from the other but sadly Helbram refused to take a hint and just leave. The asshole practically skipped – _skipped_ – to his boyfriend and flung himself down on the floor next to the immobile body strewn out on the floor.

"Come on. This can't be your first hangover."

"It's not. But that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt so _fuck off_."

"No. Now get up."

When Harlequin didn't respond, Helbram started shaking his shoulder, prompting Harlequin to hit blindly out at the younger fairy. If he wasn't completely sure that he would be thrown out of the window, Helbram would have laughed at Harlequin's condition. It was quite rare to see Harlequin hungover since it took a shit ton of convincing for him to have more than three mugs of alcohol.

"You need to get up. Elaine is _not_ happy about us drinking last night so if you can't show her that you're alright then we're _both_ dead."

"I'm already dead."

"Stop being so dramatic."

Helbram scolded teasingly as Harlequin tried to move away from him; his voice was too loud and _how wasn't he hurting?!_

"How the _fuck_ are you not hurting?! You drunk more than me and passed out! You shouldn't be laughing at my pain; you should be experiencing it with me."

"Pure willpower and the fact that I'm _me_."

There was the cocky bastard that Harlequin had somehow managed to fall in love with. God, that sounded sappy but in Harlequin's defence he was still hungover. An idea came to Harlequin suddenly and he looked at Helbram with a blank expression.

"Elaine woke you up didn't she."

"Yes,"

Helbram responded immediately whilst avoiding eye-contact with the auburn-haired fairy.

"She is _terrifying_ in the morning. _Especially_ when you wake up to her looming over you with the 'you're in deep shit now' face."

"Mmm."

Harlequin hummed non-committedly. His sister was scary on a good day but when she's actually _trying_ to be scary she could make a full-grown man cry in pure fear.

"Just let me sleep."

Pleaded Harlequin, desperate to just escape the horror that was hangover pain. He felt hope blooming in his chest as Helbram seemed to consider it before looking down at Harlequin with a serious expression on his face.

"If I leave you alone, and keep everyone else away from you, until you recover..."

"Yes?"

"Will you have sex with me when you've recovered?"

Harlequin sputtered slightly at the sheer bluntness of the statement but found it hurt too much so he stopped. Sighing in resignation he peered up at Helbram who was awaiting his answer patiently.

"Fine. Just. Let me sleep. Fuck."

Helbram's smile was brighter than the sun but unlike the sun it didn't bother Harlequin one bit and actually welcomed it.

"Great! See ya!"

Helbram flounced out of the room and slammed the door shut, much to the dismay of Harlequin. His last coherent thought before he drifted off into the sweet landscape of sleep was that it should be _illegal_ for anyone to as chipper in the morning as Helbram was. Maybe he'd make it a law or whatever counted as a law in the Fairy Forest.


	21. Chloe x Lucifer

**A.N. This pairing is from the show Lucifer and focuses on Chloe and how she started to fall in love with the Devil himself (without realising that he's the Devil, of course). But first, gonna get some things out of the way, ok? Alright, one, Daniel is not 'Detective douche' in this but instead 'Detective I'm so supporting of my ex-wife because I'm Lucifer's bro since the author demands it'. Second, I do not have a second so read the story and not the author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

She never did realise when she had started falling for Lucifer.

It was different to when she had fallen for Daniel, and even then they both knew that it would only end in a divorce. No, Lucifer was intoxicating and _new_ , an unearthed treasure or an unexplored sunken wreck; he was the something that caused her to check her appearance in the mirror on the way to Lux, he was the something that made her laugh even when their lives were being threatened by a criminal, he was the something that turned her entire life upside down but still managed to keep it going.

Whenever he walked into a room, she felt like one of those girls from a romance novel that her mother used to leave lying about the house but with a twist. She would still sigh and roll her eyes, wondering why she was stuck with him as a partner. But she would also smile and feel butterflies in her stomach, an entire swarm of them that left her numb and excited to work with the man. When in the company of others she would maintain a professional manner, pulling Lucifer back whenever he disrespected someone or crossed the line (he called in tiptoeing the line, she called it strutting). However, when it was just them, or they were with one of their friends, she would praise his ability to piss off someone she didn't like, or snicker at one of his perverted remarks.

But as for when she started to fall in love with him? She really couldn't tell. Everything about him drew her in; she had managed to unwrap the cocky, confident layers surrounding a sweet, still perverted, hilarious man. Like the Devil he claimed to be, Lucifer was a living being of sin and temptation but the Devil was once an angel, God's favourite, and the man Chloe had gotten to know over the course of the months was every bit the light bringer she would imagine the Devil to have been before his expulsion to Hell.

His looks were other-worldly. It would be a fool's choice to try and challenge them. Words could quite literally not describe them, describe _him_. He was the one to make Trixie jump up and run to the door when he knocked (he was also the one to encourage her swearing but even if he stopped, Trixie would still be subjected to Maze's influence which was arguably worse than Lucifer's). He was the one that Daniel spoke of as a good friend and the two got along surprisingly well for two men who had, at one point, both wanted to get with her (although Daniel's reason had been more sentimental than Lucifer's desire to merely get into her pants).

Chloe's feelings were unexplainable, they were an enigma to even herself but she was mature enough to admit that they were more than unprofessional. So when she woke up naked in Lucifer's bed, him in the same state as her except sleeping, she found that she couldn't really mind all that much.

* * *

 **A.N. I'm tired.**


	22. Insert your own OTPs

**A.N. So this is** _ **very**_ **different. Basically, I went on Tumblr and this is a bunch of things that I found on it where you can basically insert any of your OTPs into the Person A and Person B characters. I just can't be bothered to do any actual writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these posts.**

* * *

*texting*

Person A: What if the g in gif was silent?

Person B: Go the fuck to sleep.

Person A: What gif I don't want to?

Person B: *read at 1:20am*

* * *

Person A: So are we going to the mall?

Person B: *sarcastically* No, we're going to... that country you always say.

Person A: ...What?

Person B: You know! That country you always say when you're being sarcastic! I never heard of it before you started saying it.

Person A: ...

Person A: Oh! For the love of God and all that is holy, don't say you mean Narnia.

Person B: That's the one!

* * *

Person A: I love you.

Person B: Is that you or the alcohol talking?

Person A: It's me talking to the alcohol.

* * *

Person A: *sighs sadly* Nobody likes me.

Person B, who hasn't confessed yet but has been giving A love and support through the years: Am I a joke to you?

* * *

15:00

Person A: Hey, what time is it?

Person B: Bitch do I look like the weatherman to you?

Person A:

Person A:

Person A: What?

* * *

Person A, exasperated: You have the IQ of a toothbrush.

Person B: Maybe that's why I'm in your mouth all the time.

* * *

Person A: So, what's upsetting you?

Person B: He keeps using common phrases incorrectly!

Person A: Oh, cry me a table.

* * *

Person A: I've been living a lie...

Person B: Just one? I've been living like twenty.

* * *

Person A: For some reason, every time I see my crush or someone hot, I end up saying 'I'm gay'.

Person A: I think my brain is trying to subconsciously tell me that I'm gay and that I'm actually in love with my best friend.

* * *

Person A: There's no 'I' in team, but there is one in pizza.

Person B: ...So you're not going to share?

Person A: Absolutely not.

* * *

Person A: Can't get around 8 hours of sleep?

Person B: Unrealistic, I'm more likely to date my best friend than get 8 hours.

Person A, who is the best friend: *nervous sweating* oh

* * *

Person A: Hey Person B! Give me your hand! *draws a ring on Person B's finger*

Person B: ?

Person A, holding up their own hand to show the same thing on their finger and looking precious: Now we're married!

Person B: !

* * *

Person A: *singing* Anything you can do, I can do better! *points at Person B*

Person B: You're probably right.

Person A: Babe, you're not in the Christmas spirit :(

* * *

Person B: Have you ever been rejected before?

Person A: Yeah, once.

Person B: *intrigued* really?

Person A: A dog rejected me when I tried to pet her.

* * *

Person A: I don't get why people call me a drama queen.

*Few moments later*

Person B: Babe, I'm going to the store, do you want anything?

Person A: Oh, so you think I'm fat?

Person B: ...

* * *

Person A, who doesn't swear often: *quietly* fuck.

Person A: I can't believe I just lost my virginity in Physics.

Person B: I can't believe you've just said that too.

* * *

Person A: Oh, I'm sorry, I can't talk to you right now.

Person B: Why?

Person A: Because I don't want to.

* * *

 **A.N. And that's what happens when you can't give a shit about something but still want to do it.**


	23. Percy Jackson Group Chat

**A.N. Okay, so I've read** _ **so many**_ **group chat fanfictions and decided that I should try one. So for the rest of the month expect more group chat fanfictions from different fandoms (maybe, I may just do this one if I don't feel like another group chat). Anyway, this one is a Percy Jackson group chat fanfiction. This is** _ **technically**_ **a pairing fanfiction since any and all group chat fanfictions I make will include several pairings.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Luke, Zoë, Silena and Bianca would have lived because they are** _ **kings and queens**_ **!**

* * *

Pairings: Will Solace x Nico Di Angelo  
Percy Jackson x Luke Castellan  
Thalia Grace x Annabeth Chase  
Zoë Nightshade x Bianca Di Angelo  
Grover is a single pringle  
Tyson is a single pringle  
Everyone else is a single pringle  
Somebody stop me x DaughterofEris27

Percy Jackson = Vine Brain  
Nico Di Angelo = EmoChild  
Luke Castellan = Son of Thieves  
Annabeth Chase = Wise Girl  
Thalia Grace = One hell of a pine tree  
Zoë Nightshade = Huntress  
Bianca Di Angelo = NotAnEmoChild  
Tyson = PEANUT BUTTER WAR CRY  
Grover = Red Baron  
Will Solace = Walking On Sunshine

* * *

 _Vine Brain added_ Son of Thieves, EmoChild, Wise Girl _and 6 others to_ Live or die, I guess they never die huh

 **EmoChild:** Percy...

 **EmoChild:** What the FUCK were you thinking creating a group chat?!

 **Vine Brain:** it wasn't me!

 **EmoChild:** Who was it then?!

 **Vine Brain:**...

 **Vine Brain:** it was the WIND

 **Wise Girl:**

 **EmoChild:**

 **Son of Thieves:**

 **PEANUT BUTTER WAR CRY:**

 **One hell of a pine tree:**

 **Walking on Sunshine:**

 **Huntress:**

 **Red Baron:**

 **NotAnEmoChild:**

 **Vine Brain:** what?

 **EmoChild:** The... WIND?!

 **Vine Brain:** yes! it haes me!

 **One hell of a pine tree:** haes

 **Red Baron:** haes

 **NotAnEmoChild:** haes

 **EmoChild:** haes

 **Walking on Sunshine:** haes

 **Wise Girl:** haes

 **Huntress:** haes

 **PEANUT BUTTER WAR CRY:** HAES

 **Vine Brain:**...betrayal

 **Vine Brain:** at least I have my boyfriend on my side

 **Son of Thieves:** haes

 **Vine Brain:** no sex

 **Huntress:** Language! Thee should not speak such foul language!

 **NotAnEmoChild:** Hun, let the kids have their fun

 **Huntress:** Sorry Bianca

 **Vine Brain:** whipped

 **Walking on Sunshine:** whipped

 **PEANUT BUTTER WAR CRY:** WHIPPED

 **Red Baron:** am I allowed to ask about the group name?

 **Wise Girl:** Grover, don't engage Percy. Just don't question him and you'll be fine.

 **One hell of a pine tree:** okay

 **One hell of a pine tree:** I don't know who half of you are

 **One hell of a pine tree:** except for EmoChild

 **One hell of a pine tree:** it's Nico

 **EmoChild:** hello my children. It is I, your God

 **Walking on Sunshine:** my God

 **EmoChild:** your God

 **NotAnEmoChild:** Neeks

 **NotAnEmoChild:** Be quiet

 **EmoChild:** You cannot stop the power!

 **NotAnEmoChild:** ...

NotAnEmoChild _has gone offline_

 **EmoChild:** HELP!

 **EmoChild:** SHE'S AFTER ME!

 **EmoChild:** SAVE ME!

 **EmoChild:** WILL!

EmoChild _has gone offline_

 **Walking on Sunshine:** Bye guys

Walking on Sunshine _has gone offline_

 **Red Baron:** so...

 **Red Baron:** names?

 **Wise Girl:** on Sunshine was Will, obviously.

 **Huntress:** Zoë. Bianca was NotAnEmoChild.

 **Red Baron:** Grover

 **Son of Thieves:** Luke. Percy was Vine Brain

 **Vine Brain:** two bros, chillin in a hot tub, 5 feet apart cuz they're not gay

 **PEANUT BUTTER WAR CRY:** HI, IT'S TYSON

 **One hell of a pine tree:** Thalia

 **Son of Thieves:** Nice name Thals

 **One hell of a pine tree:** OMFG

 **One hell of a pine tree:** you know Black Butler!

 **Son of Thieves:**...

 **Son of Thieves:** What?

 **One hell of a pine tree:** Black Butler! Only the best anime to ever exist! Right Annie?

 **Wise Girl:** I have no idea what you are talking about.

 **Huntress:** Neither do I.

 **Red baron:** same here

 **PEANUT BUTTER WAR CRY:** I DO NOT KNOW THIS ANIME

 **Vine Brain:** howthe FUCK do none of you know about Sebastian and Ciel?!

 **One hell of a pine tree:** sebaciel is life!

 **Vine Brain:** YES!

 **Vine Brain:** I am not alone!

EmoChild _has entered the chat_

 **EmoChild:**...

 **EmoChild:** what did I just come back to?

 **Vine Brain:** NICO!

 **Vine Brain:** do you know Black Butler?

 **EmoChild:** duh

 **EmoChild:** i'm not an idiot

Walking on Sunshine _has entered the chat_

NotAnEmoChild _has entered the chat_

 **Walking on Sunshine:** what r u talking about?

 **NotAnEmoChild:** What's Black Butler?

 **One hell of a pine tree:** ANIME MARATHON!

 **Vine Brain:** i'm bringing the popcorn!

 **EmoChild:** i'll bring the pizza!

 **Walking on Sunshine:** r u going to share?

 **EmoChild:** there is no I in team but there is one in pizza

 **Walking on Sunshine:**

 **Walking on Sunshine:** so... no?

 **EmoChild:** the pizza is mine

 **EmoChild:** so is the Happy Meals

 **Huntress:** What are these Happy Meals?

 **Vine Brain:** uh oh

 **Wise Girl:** Now you've done it

 **NotAnEmoChild:** Love, run!

 **EmoChild:** BIANCA! YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO DATE YOUR GIRLFRIEND UNTIL SHE TASTES HAPPY MEALS!

 **NotAnEmoChild:** That's not fair!

 **EmoChild:** hey, i'm not having sex with Will until he's watched all of Black Butler so we're even!

 **Walking on Sunshine:** WHAT?!

 **NotAnEmoChild:** WHAT?!

 **EmoChild:**

 **EmoChild:** shit

NotAnEmoChild _has gone offline_

Walking on Sunshine _has gone offline_

EmoChild _has gone offline_

 **One hell of a pine tree:** anime marathon

 **Wise Girl:** Really?

 **Wise Girl:** You're going to have an anime marathon when Will is about to die at the hands of an angry Bianca?

 **One hell of a pine tree:** no

 **One hell of a pine tree:** WE are going to have an anime marathon when Will is about to die at the hands of an angry Bianca

 **Wise Girl:** Screw you

 **One hell of a pine tree:** sorry Annie but i'm a hunter of Artemis

 **One hell of a pine tree:** it's kind of against the rules to have sex with you

 **Huntress:** LANGUAGE!

 **One hell of a pine tree:** see ya!

One hell of a pine tree _has gone offline_

 **Wise Girl:** Bye guys

Wise Girl _has gone offline_

 **Son of Thieves:** Bye

Son of Thieves _has gone offline_

 **Vine Brain:** i'm out!

Vine Brain _has gone offline_

 **Huntress:** Farewell

Huntress _has gone offline_

 **Red baron:** maybe it was a mistake to join

 **PEANUT BUTTER WAR CRY:** WHAT COULD BE BETTER THAN THIS?

 **PEANUT BUTTER WAR CRY:** THIS IS FUN!

Vine Brain _has entered the chat_

 **Vine Brain:** what's better than this? Guys being dudes

* * *

 **A.N. So... kind of enjoyed this. I wish I was funny but I'm not so this ended up hilariously unfunny. See ya!**


	24. Harry Potter Group Chat

**A.N. Another group chat fanfiction! Yay. So, this is a Harry Potter group chat fanfiction and is set in an alternate universe. One, they are all using phones. Two, I don't like Ron so he isn't part of the Golden Trio; instead Draco is not an asshole and Ron takes his place (the houses do not change since Slytherin is not evil!). Basically, this is a classic 'Draco replaces Ron in the Golden Trio' fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Pairings: Draco x Harry  
Hermione x Ginny

Harry – TBTCTTTDL  
Draco – IcePrinceOfSluts  
Hermione – No.1 Brainiac  
Ginny – BadassBitch

* * *

BadassBitch _has invited_ TBTCTTTDL, IcePrinceOfSluts _and_ No.1 Brainiac _to_ The Golden Trio plus a badass bitch

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** hi

 **TBTCTTTDL:** hey love!

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** bye

IcePrinceOfSluts _has left the chat_

 **BadassBitch:** cold

 **TBTCTTTDL:** hold on!

TBTCTTTDL _has invited_ IcePrinceOfSluts _to_ The Golden Trio plus a badass bitch

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** no!

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** let me leave!

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** I want to live!

 **TBTCTTTDL:** you won't die

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** have you MET yourself?!

 **BadassBitch:** the slut is right Harry

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** see, the weasel whore agrees

 **No.1 Brainiac:** Can we address Draco's name?

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** is it wrong?

 **No.1 Brainiac:**

 **No.1 Brainiac:** point taken

 **BadassBitch:** thanks for not leaving hun!

 **No.1 Brainiac:** I considered it but then I realised that you would just add me back

 **BadassBitch:** it's true!

 **No.1 Brainiac:** No, it's right

 **No.1 Brainiac:** Something that I always am

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** ego

 **No.1 Brainiac:** Fuck you

 **TBTCTTTDL:** hey! That's MY job!

 **No.1 Brainiac:**

 **BadassBitch:**

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** don't judge!

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** I heard you last night!

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** and basically every night since we started rooming together!

 **No.1 Brainiac:** Fine

 **BadassBitch:** you have a point

 **TBTCTTTDL:** my boyfriend always has a point!

 **TBTCTTTDL:** even when it means I get in trouble it's awesome!

 **BadassBitch:** wait!

 **No.1 Brainiac:** what?!

 **TBTCTTTDL:** what?!

 **BadassBitch:** draco?

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:**

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** sigh

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** what?!

 **BadassBitch:** okay, so what the FUCK is up with Harry's name?!

 **TBTCTTTDL:** it's a pun!

 **BadassBitch:** but what does it stand for?!

 **BadassBitch:** I need to know!

 **TBTCTTTDL:** okay! okay!

 **TBTCTTTDL:** it stand for...

 **TBTCTTTDL:** the boy that continues to torment the dark lord

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** it was my idea

 **TBTCTTTDL:** yeah! cause I like to defy him

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** actually it's because he's an idiot and annoying

 **TBTCTTTDL:** either way it's cool!

 **No.1 Brainiac:** If you say so...

 **TBTCTTTDL:** ginny! Mione's being mean to me!

 **BadassBitch:** so?

 **BadassBitch:** not my problem

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** don't turn to me Har!

 **TBTCTTTDL:** how did you even know I was going to ask you for help?

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** because i'm your boyfriend

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** I know you to well

 **No.1 Brainiac:** *too

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** fuck you

 **BadassBitch:** MY JOB!

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** i'm a slut

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** it's my job to fuck people

 **TBTCTTTDL:** :(

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** just not while i'm dating that idiot

 **TBTCTTTDL:** :)

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** shut up

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** OMG!

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** I take it back!

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** don't do it!

 **BadassBitch:** do it!

 **No.1 Brainiac:** Don't listen to Ginny Harry!

 **No.1 Brainiac:** Don't say it!

 **TBTCTTTDL:**

 **TBTCTTTDL:** you didn't tell me to shut up last night Draco

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:**

 **No.1 Brainiac:**

 **BadassBitch:** yay!

IcePrinceOfSluts _has left the chat_

TBTCTTTDL _has invited_ IcePrinceOfSluts _to_ The Golden Trio plus a badass bitch

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** just let me leave!

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** i'll do anything!

 **TBTCTTTDL:** anything? ;)

 **BadassBitch:** sorry, I went to the toilet

 **BadassBitch:** why is Harry grinning like a paedophile?

 **BadassBitch:** now he's saying he's going to see Draco

TBTCTTTDL _has went offline_

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** you guys should probably have a date night

 **No.1 Brainiac:** Why?

 **No.1 Brainiac:** And do I even WANT to know?

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** harry can be kinky

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** like, REALLY kinky

 **No.1 Brainiac:** Ew

 **BadassBitch:** how kinky are we talking here?

 **No.1 Brainiac:** GINNY!

 **BadassBitch:** i'm not sorry

 **No.1 Brainiac:** I give up

No.1 Brainiac _has went offline_

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** harry's here

 **IcePrinceOfSluts:** gotta blast

IcePrinceOfSluts _has went offline_

 **BadassBitch:** lonelyyyy

 **BadassBitch:** I am so lonelyyyyyy

 **BadassBitch:** I have nobodyyyyy

 **BadassBitch:** to call my ownnnnnnn

 **BadassBitch:** except Hermioneeeeee

BadassBitch _has went offline_

* * *

 **A.N. See ya**


	25. Magnus x Alec

**A.N. This pairing is from the Mortal Instruments; they are actually a canon pairing but in this Alec never liked Jace in a romantic way. Also, Chairman Meow is the best!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or its characters.**

* * *

Alec was lounging on the couch, stretched out like the cat next to him. Speaking of Chairman Meow, he was looking at Alec through half-lidded eyes which would be pretty fucking creepy if Alec hadn't spent his entire life training to hunt down demons that tried to murder humans and cause chaos on Earth. Reaching out to pet the immobile cat, Alec was tempted to close his eyes and go to sleep but rejected that idea as soon as it came. Chairman Meow purred loudly and leant into Alec's hand as he continued to scratch behind the cat's ears. It was only when he started to drift off did Alec hear the door open and close softly. Magnus was home.

"Hey."

Alec greeted the other gently, standing up and leading the exhausted warlock to the couch. Said warlock sunk into the couch; he leant into Alec's hold tiredly as the younger male held him.

"Told you not to wait up."

Magnus mumbled into Alec's chest tiredly and Alec had to stop himself from smiling at how cute he looked in that moment.

"You did it to me when I told you not to,"

Alec pointed out to which Magnus grumbled incoherent nonsense into black clothing in response.

"And besides, I wanted to stay up. _Especially_ when you've been working so hard."

When Magnus didn't respond to him besides giving a slight scoff, Alec ploughed ahead.

"Seriously, you need to stop working so hard. It's not healthy."

Golden cat eyes raised to meet worried blue ones and Magnus gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"You do the same with your Shadowhunter work despite my telling you that it is tiring you out. Besides, I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn; who else would be able to do what I do?"

"Just take a break, okay? You keep coming home more and more exhausted each day. Your stressing yourself out and it's showing."

"What about you? Your job is basically killing you and one day it actually might. Take a day off."

"I would if I could. But mom won't let that happen because I have 'responsibilities' and I can't shirk them."

"How about a deal? If I take a day off from working, you have to spend the day with me. No answering calls from your mom to do work. Tell Izzy and Jace that you're taking the day off with me and that to only call you if it's an _absolute emergency_. They'll understand."

"Deal."

"Great. Now join me in the plane of sleep."

Alec chuckled at his boyfriend's wording but compliantly lay down with the other man and they soon collapsed into sleep; both were too tired from their jobs to bother with more conversation. Chairman Meow jumped up onto Magnus' chest, curling up and sleeping (something that the lazy beast did every second of the day).

Izzy would walk in later with all intents of dragging Alec by the ear to the Institute for some well deserved rest but would stop after seeing the three curled up together on the couch. She would smile and take a photo; she had no intentions of black mailing either males (unless they found something incriminating on her) but she had to memorialise this adorable moment. Walking out silently she would send the photo to Jace, Clary, Simon and Maryse (Izzy would never forget how she made Alec feel before coming out to her but she could acknowledge how hard the older Lightwood was trying especially after her father's affair).

A few days later, if someone went to Magnus' apartment they would find him and Alec binge watching Attack on Titan whilst laughing at how Levi utterly destroyed Eren during the initial fight with him. Luckily, Maryse didn't even attempt to make contact (having been convinced by Jace, Izzy and Max's combined efforts of letting Alec have a day with his boyfriend) and no emergency calls came in. All in all it was the perfect day for the lovers.

* * *

 **A.N. Not a group chat this time but tomorrow is either going to be a Mortal Instruments group chat, a Clizzy fanfiction (there is practically no fanfictions on this ship that I can find), a Saphael one-shot or something I haven't thought of yet but will in due time. Hope you enjoyed this rushed one-shot (it was actually meant to be an angst one-shot but I couldn't be bothered).**


	26. Clary x Izzy

**A.N. Clizzy one-shot! So this pairing is from the Mortal Instruments; it is NOT a canon pairing unfortunately but oh well! That's what fangirls and fanfiction are for! Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

Red was the colour of fire; it was the colour of passion; the colour of love. Red had many connotations that made it both a desired and feared thing.

It was the colour of fire and fire burned. It destroyed anything that crossed its path but could be comforting like a campfire. It was a blaze, crackling embers and eventually a pile of ashes in the wind once it died down. But it never did without a fight; add the right fuel and a fire could rage on forever. The blaze was life, the embers its love and the ashes its death. The flames could lick the sky or kiss the ground. Temperamental and dangerous. Comforting and warm. It was a great many things for a great many people.

But it was also the colour of passion. A passion that refused to die or be quenched by critical words or judging glances. It forged ahead with the same ferocity as fire. Passion consumed and created. It was the driving force for someone, without it there was no real reason in living.

Love was what red was associated with the most. On and around Valentine's Day red would envelop the streets and gifts given to people by their loved ones; it would be joined by pink which was just a lighter shade of red. Love drove you to do the impossible and the crazy. It could be found between two or more people in a romantic way; it could go towards other in a familiar, platonic love; it could be the love between family that formed bonds closer than thought possible.

Then there was blood. The colour of a human's blood, and certain animals, was red. A deep, dark, foreboding red that shouldn't be brought before someone's eyes. It was the life force of us all that, if spilled, could take away the candle that held our pitiful existence alight. Then again, it could also be the force that saves people; blood donations were valued and welcome to those in need of it. So while blood could be terrifying to behold, an omen nobody wanted to acknowledge, it could also be the string that ties us to this human plane of existence.

Red was many things but most of all it was bold. It stuck out, impossible to ignore, and took up all of your vision. Should you come across a banner or a poster, what appeals to you is the colour. Red is the colour that draws people in the most; it's the colour that gives what it covers life. It brings life to the blank page better than any other colour.

Clary was all of these things. She was fierce, determined, passionate, caring, loving, full of life and bold. Her hair reflected her personality better than words or actions and expressed her emotions much like Alec's eyes. While the older Lightwood sibling's eyes would darken or lighten with the changes to his mood, occasionally clouding over with sadness or worry, Clary's hair tone would change depending on what mood she was in and her hairstyle would accommodate it. For example, if she had her hair down then she was freeing; she was open with her emotions but this was a double-edged sword. While she could be more confident and kind, she was also more explosive and fiery.

Red was the colour of Clary's hair and Izzy would often find herself looking at it for far too long than socially acceptable. She just couldn't help it. The red curls, so much like her mothers, were everything that Clary was and therefore everything that Izzy loved about the Morgenstern daughter.

* * *

 **A.N. So half of this was actually done during the breaks of this pantomime that was... interesting to say the least. Surprisingly funny and some of the songs were nice but then baby shark came on. And my life became Hell (it already was but technicalities). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this since I spent far too long exploring the connotations of the colour red.**


	27. Simon x Raphael

**A.N. Three Mortal Instruments pairings in a row! Also, in this Simon was never attracted to Clary and instead thought/thinks of her as a sister.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Simon was clumsy. He wasn't anything special, just a mundane boy in a shitty band. His appearance was bland: dark brown hair and eyes, a gangly body type. Nothing about him appealed to anyone but he could often be called cute although he never saw the truth in it. Sarcastic, witty and a general geek, Simon should never have been able to catch Raphael's eye.

But he did.

When Raphael first saw him, he had dismissed the unimportant human; he was just another pawn, a piece of meat for his brethren. But even he had to admit that the boy had bravery. He _bit_ the head of a vampire clan to save his friends! Sure he was a rat, and Raphael couldn't be sure that that had nothing to do with him biting his finger, but it was still a bold move. Stupid, yes, but bold and it paid off. It was when he came back to the hotel did Raphael get to see his human form for himself and saw him as an unassuming figure.

But Raphael was a Christian, a good Christian. He had been raised in a religious household and it had stuck despite his turning into a vampire. So he delivered Simon back to the Institute and witnessed him crawling out of the grave dug. Then he left, assuming that to be the end of it. Simon may have been a vampire but as long as he didn't cause any trouble he was alright.

As expected, when Simon changed, he became, well, hotter. It was a charm that all vampires carried so that they could manipulate their victims and Simon was no exception to the room. But for some reason, Raphael couldn't really see the difference. Well, he _could_ but in a different way. While the differences were marginally different and could be easily identified, Raphael couldn't see any more or any less attraction to the younger boy. At first he thought Simon to be an anomaly, this conclusion was only strengthened by his ability to move in the daylight after drinking the Herondale boy's blood. But the grace and beauty that all vampires possessed was not lost on Simon. Raphael didn't understand why he couldn't see past Simon's mundane stature and refused Lily's suggestion of him being in love. However, the possibility was legitimate and so Raphael refused to go near the boy until these feelings had dispersed.

When the Morgenstern girl, Clarissa, sent Simon to the clan in exchange for their help in the war, Raphael couldn't deny his displeasure in having to kill Simon. Nor could he deny the relief that filled him when said boy revealed the Mark of Cain. It would have been a pity to get rid of something so rare, was the excuse he repeated in a mantra whenever his thoughts would stray to the doe-eyed Daylighter.

After the battle at Idris, Raphael went back to the Hotel Dumont where he would have yet another encounter with the enigma of a vampire. Surprisingly, Simon came to see _him_ , to see Raphael. It shouldn't have been anything more than an inconvenience; it definitely shouldn't have cause Raphael to feel butterflies in his stomach and a non-existence quickening of his heart. But it turned out to be much more than a political call.

Apparently, the boy had wanted to meet him without any tension or rage, without a battle or war uniting them temporarily or a meeting between the races organised by the Nephilim. He wanted to get to know the older boy for reasons that still escaped Raphael. Interested to see whether or not Simon had an ulterior motive, Raphael agreed. Amazingly, the younger didn't and they actually had a good time. Due to Raphael's knowledge of Downworlder bars, they went to talk in a good yet deserted pub. It had enough people that they wouldn't be overheard or really noticed but few enough that the pub could be considered deserted.

They actually had several shared interests. Simon played as a bassist in what he called a 'shitty band with an even worse name'. Thing was, Raphael had always been interested in bands and the players so they ended up talking for what seemed like days (but it was actually a few hours) about their favourite singers, albums, songs, bands etc. etc. It was when the sun came up that the two decided to call it a night.

Raphael assumed that was how they would leave it. With him finally accepting that he was pining for the _straight_ Daylighter only for him to be left in the dust and wishing that they could meet up again if only to hear his voice but knowing that reality was harsher than that. But it wasn't.

Right before the end of the alley that would take them to the end of their get-together, Simon turned and offered Raphael a phone and card with a number on it. Giving the taller a lop-sided smile and pressing the items into his hands, Simon told him,

"Just in case you want to meet up again. Even if it's just to talk. The phone's in case you don't have one."

The bastard then just walked off. Why was he a bastard? Well, he left Raphael just standing there with a shocked expression on his face and in the middle of what would have been a case of cardiac arrest should he have still been human.

At least he could admit to being in love with Simon Lewis. So when he died at Sebastian's hand, he couldn't bring himself to care since at least he had the knowledge that Simon was still alive. He may have been infatuated with the Lightwood daughter but at least he still lived (as a vampire) to fight and hopefully send Sebastian to Hell where he belonged.

* * *

 **A.N. I have done too many one-shots where one character is thinking about a character they're in love with. Fun fact: I almost cried when Raphael died in the City of Heavenly Fire. They just kept on doing something to my favourite characters! Alec and Magnus have a rift in their relationship despite them being perfect for each other (I'm glad they managed to fix it), Simon lost his memories at the end of the series, Sebastian didn't have a chance at redemption, Valentine died, many more things that happened that I can't fucking stand since they're so fucking sad! Sorry, but for me the smallest things that happen to my favourite characters can send me into a rant even though what I just mentioned were major plot points. Anyway... see ya!**


	28. Simon x Raphael 2

**A.N. I know I did a Saphael fanfiction yesterday but this pairing is one of the cutest pairings I have ever shipped in my life! And that's saying a** _ **lot**_ **. Anyway, this is another Mortal Instruments one-shot and is basically Simon's version of the previous one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

When Simon was first taken by the vampires he was terrified. He was in the form of a rat, and therefore incapable of protecting himself. Of course, he tried to get away but the vampire that took him merely laughed and started talking about someone who he seemed to think Simon was; this knowledge didn't set well with him since he knew that it wouldn't bode well for him should he rove himself to not be this 'Zack'. Simon may have been annoying at times but he wasn't dumb.

Biting the clan's leader was probably one of the stupidest things he could have done. Ever. In fact, it screwed up his life so bad that he was now living an undead life; the only upside was that now he could keep up with his Shadowhunter friends, if he could call them that. What's more, he managed to get over the feelings he bore towards Clary, or thought he bore. Truly, Simon thought he knew what love was. He was in love with Clary, that was the only logical explanation for his instinctual needs to protect her. But it seemed that becoming a vampire, becoming what many would call a monster, was the only way to accept that he had never truly loved her. At least, in a romantic way. Well, it wasn't Turning and becoming a vampire that allowed him to move on but meeting a certain vampire that did.

Coming to terms that he was in fact gay wasn't exactly a shock. He had always known that he was at least bisexual since he could admire both boys and girls; Simon actually had a crush on this male football player (he was six, everyone has crushes when they're six). But being interested in his Sire? The one that would rather him dead than in the hotel? Not the best thing that could've happened to him.

It was heartbreak after heartbreak for him. Clary was easy enough to get over; he had actually helped her and Izzy confess their feelings for each other (with Jace, Alec, Magnus and Max's help of course). Raphael was different. The boy, man, vampire, whatever, was practically a _god_. His looks couldn't be explained via mere words. The only ones he could use were probably: heavenly, Adonis-like, pure, untouchable, tempting. Many words for his Sire and the man he loved.

When he drank Jace's blood and survived the sunlight, everything changed. Suddenly, he could live a more normal life, a mundane life. Maybe not exactly like it was before but close enough. Then Raphael and the New York clan were requesting his presence in order for them to assist the Clave. Now, Simon was a realist, or so he liked to think. He knew that he was an anomaly, an enigma, an unnatural being which was saying a lot since he was a fucking _vampire_. If he went to the clan he was going to die. Again.

Then Clary gave him the Mark of Cain and the vampires backed down. The pure _contempt_ in Raphael's gaze when he looked at Simon made him want to crawl in a hole and die. Or cry. Die crying. But there was something else in there and he liked to think that it was relief. But they were in the middle of a war and so he couldn't dwell on it; he actually forgot about what he thought he saw in Raphael's eyes.

It was a while later that he mustered up enough courage to actually contact Raphael. And by contact he means walking into the Hotel Dumont where he was probably hated and seeking Raphael out while the other vampires were out. It certainly wasn't the most suicidal thing he had ever done but it certainly came close. So imagine his surprise when Raphael actually accepted his proposal to talk. Really, Simon just wanted to learn more about the elder vampire and perhaps befriend him; not for a misleading motive but for a personal gain: for him to learn about the man he loved.

They talked and afterwards, Simon felt like he could fly. Seriously, he was tempted to jump off of a skyscraper just to test the theory that he would be able to fly. When he gifted Raphael that phone and his number on it, and the older boy accepted it, he felt like he had just conquered all the problems he had ever encountered in is life in one fell swoop. The expression he was given was priceless and it took every bit of willpower he had to not kiss or, at the very least, hug him. But he just walked away, trying to ignore the disappointment at having his feelings being unrequited.

Then Sebastian happened. Finding out that Raphael was dead tore him apart inside and all of the feelings, all of the grief, he had trapped behind what seemed like an impenetrable dam broke free. Not all at once, that wouldn't have helped anybody and he probably would've gotten himself killed attempting to rip Sebastian up into thousands of tiny pieces. But the desire to _rip, tear, kill_ was still there. To _slaughter_ the cocky bastard who _dared_ to _smirk_ when announcing the news of Raphael's death.

The aftermath of Sebastian's death was even worse. Having his memories stripped from him seemed like a terrifying prospect; Simon had never imagined forgetting Clary and Jocelyn, all of his new allies and friends but the reality set in. He was useless. This was the only way he could be of help to anybody and it would at least get rid of the gaping wound in his chest that used to be occupied with Raphael. But life seemed to enjoy throwing shit at him from all sides.

After regaining his memories, becoming Clary's parabati and becoming a Shadowhunter, Simon regained his lost. His grief. All the suffering he experienced since falling for Raphael. The worst part was that the pain was still fresh; if he had kept his memories he might have been able to move on by now but he didn't and so the pain stayed. It gnawed at him constantly, taking over his life and mind. The only thing that kept him going (it also happened to be the things that broke his now-beating heart) was that Raphael never felt the same way towards Simon as he did towards the older vampire. It was unrequited love and it stung like a bitch. He hadn't even been able to correct Raphael when he congratulated him on his relationship with _Izzy_. A relationship that never existed.

Simon would never be able to move on but he could heal. He'd never forget but he could remember Raphael fondly. He was someone who learned from his mistakes so he knew of the dangers of falling in love and like _hell_ was he falling for someone else _ever again_.

* * *

 **A.N. So, I haven't actually read Shadowhunter Academy but I searched up some of the plot so forgive me if I was wrong when talking about Simon after losing his memories. Anyway, neither Simon nor Raphael realised that the other had feelings for them. Raphael assumed Simon was straight and dating Izzy; Simon thought Raphael didn't really like him and held no interest other than a platonic relationship with Simon. But moving on... THREE MORE ONE-SHOTS TO GO AND I'VE COMPLETED THIS! YES! GET READY CAUSE I'M ABOUT TO FUCKING DO THIS CHALLENGE!**


	29. Simon x Raphael 3

**A.N. Okay, so for the last few days I think I'm just going to do Saphael one-shots since they are one of the cutest OTP's I have and this is probably the only place that I could actually write stuff about them. Anyway, yet** _ **another**_ **Mortal Instruments one-shot. Also, unless you're fluent in Italian I'd suggest reading the translations below. If I get any wrong remember that I used Google Translate for the sentences. Finally, I don't know if Raphael is Italian or if he's Spanish so I've went with Italian; Raphael's also an Italian name so I've went with that. If he's actually Spanish then remember that this is a fanfiction so I can change what I want.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

Translations: Amore = Baby  
Bellissimo = Handsome  
Piccino = Little one  
Sole = Sunshine  
Mi piacerebbe togliermi la tuta = I would gladly take off your suit

* * *

Simon smiled softly at the sight of the leader of the New York vampire clan cuddling with a pillow on his bed. Sound asleep, he looked like he was dead (which he technically was) and he slept like it too. Yes, vampires slept. Moving on. Raphael still, somehow, managed to look composed and regal even in his sleep; it really wasn't fair when his current position was strangely reminiscent to that of a small child's.

Anyway, Simon had been sent by Lily (Raphael's second-in-command and a quick friend of Simon's) to retrieve the clan leader. Strangely enough, according to Lily, Raphael had _allegedly_ been quite caring and protective of the fledgling vampire. Simon didn't see it. Sure, he and the older boy hung out a lot, and some of the cold façade melted away around him and only him but, overall, Simon couldn't for the unlife of him see why he would be the best candidate for waking the grump of all grumps up. If David (another vampire) was to be believed then the Italian boy was more likely to toss you out of the window from his bed than get up. To be honest, Simon _really_ didn't want to spend the beginning of the night scraping himself up off of the floor.

But back to the present. Currently Simon was lightly shaking Raphael by the shoulders and trying to ignore the regret pooling in his chest at disturbing this Adonis (guy was _hot_ , don't judge Simon). However, Raphael just whined and weakly slapped the offending hands away from him, burying himself in the silken sheets. Simon huffed and stood with his hands on his hips, an imposing figure standing over the still sleeping boy.

"Come on, Raph! I don't want to be here all night! Lily and the others are already gone and it's just the two of us! So move it or else we won't be going to Pandemonium."

But Raphael just stayed sleeping. An idea came so quickly to Simon, so efficiently, that if a light bulb momentarily appeared above his head he wouldn't have been surprised.

"Bellissimo, up!"

This seemed to startle Raphael into a semi-conscious state. He peered up at the younger with a surprised expression and Simon got the feeling that if the other were still human, a blush would've painted his cheeks. A vivid red blush.

"Uh, what did you call me?"

Now Simon was confused. He had intended on insulting Raphael, knowing that the other boy wouldn't refuse a challenge and throw some comment back at him. His response was anything but. Instead of being defensive and offended, he looked like Simon had just said the most embarrassing thing that could be said.

"Um... bellissimo? You weren't waking up but Lily wanted me to try and convince you to go to Pandemonium. So I insulted you since you're pretty defensive about that kind of stuff."

"Insulted me?"

"Yeah, remember you called me that and when I asked what it meant you said it meant that I looked ugly. By the way, I know I can't pull off your suits as well as you can but I didn't look that bad!"

Simon remembered that moment all too well. Raphael had practically forced him into attending a meeting with Magnus, Meliorn, Luke and several other Downwordlers Simon couldn't put names to at this moment. Seeing as Simon didn't really 'dress up', Raphael leant him a suit and upon seeing it had promptly called him 'bellissimo'. Since Simon isn't fluent in Italian he had no idea what it meant although it seemed as if Raphael hadn't meant to say that. In fact, he looked mortified with himself but looked relieved when Simon inquired as to what it meant. Apparently it meant 'ugly'.

Right now, though, Raphael was muttering Italian under his breath which Simon wouldn't have been able to catch had he not have vampire hearing.

"Mi piacerebbe togliermi la tuta."

"Huh?"

"Nothing amore."

Okay, so Simon knew what _that_ meant. That one word decided two things for Simon. One, he had just reached maximum gayness for Raphael. Two, he needed to keep on talking since it was evident that Raphael was falling back to sleep; if it had been a mere slip of the tongue he would have frozen but there was no denying the word. Groaning in frustration, Simon shook Raphael a little more forcefully this time.

"Get up! Lily is going to _slaughter_ me if you don't get up now!"

Raphael waved a dismissive hand in the other's face.

"No she won't. You're too precious to her sole. You're the piccino of the clan."

"What? Look, I don't know Italian but I do know 'Lily's going to murder me if I don't get you up' speak. And that's exactly what she was speaking when she told me to get you! So get up!"

"No."

Simon narrowed his eyes at the Latino who was glaring tiredly up at him, still cocooned in sheets.

"You're stubborn."

"You're annoying."

"Thank you."

"Not a compliment sole."

"What does that even mean?"

"Sunshine."

Simon didn't really know how to respond to that. On the one hand, it was embarrassing that Raphael had addressed him as what many would call an 'endearing' nickname. On the other, Raphael seemed to assume he had won and was drifting back out of consciousness. Huffing he reached down to pull back the covers.

"Get up!"

He griped,

"I don't have all night and I'm not the only one in danger here. Lily won't attack you since she respects you too much but she will brutally murder you with her yelling an- Woah!"

Simon didn't get to finish his sentence before Raphael grabbed his wrists and flipped him over. Honestly, he would later say that he had braced himself for the sharp sting of broken glass as he was hurled out of the window (it was facing away from the bed and even if the sun was up there was no way it could get through unless you knocked down the wall opposite). So imagine his surprise when he was being pulled under the bedsheets while a pair of strong and muscled, but not overly muscled, arms.

"R-Raph? The fuck are you-"

Simon's words became lodged in his throat when Raphael pulled him so close that his back was pressed against the Italian boy's defined chest. There was no space between them and if Simon's face could be covered in a blush, it would have been the colour of a tomato by now. Raphael's face was buried in the crook of Simon's neck and his body was curled around Simon's.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Okay."

Simon complied weakly, too confused, freaked out and uncomfortably comfortable in the other's arms. Surprisingly, he managed to get to sleep much easier than he would have thought but he couldn't deny the warmth and safety he felt in Raphael's arms. Perhaps it was because he was Simon's Sire but Simon believed it to be because of his growing gayness for the Latino. Guy was too hot. It should be illegal.

Hours later, when the sun was inevitable in coming up, Lily barged into the room. She was fully intending on giving Raphael a piece of her mind (she couldn't blame Simon since he was the clan's little one). Her plans were halted, however, when she caught sight of two of her closest friends sleeping soundly together. Tiptoeing back out of the room she marched to where the rest of the clan was gathered, determined to retrieve the money they owed her on when the two idiots would get together (they might not have confessed but Lily thought it would be close enough).

* * *

 **A.N. Saphael!**


	30. Simon x Raphael 4

**A.N. Yet another Mortal Instruments pairing and it is** _ **short**_ **. Like, I only managed to get round to actually writing this shit at nine which, while not my worst time, is annoying since I had** _ **plans**_ **.** _ **Long**_ **plans. Plans that are floating with Pennywise! Dead dreams and plans! Okay, I'll stop now. Also, this is not a continuation to the last one-shot but a different universe where Simon and Raphael are happily dating.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

Simon awoke to a nose full of a faint musky scent, like dark chocolate it was bitter yet still slightly sweet. A headful of midnight hair tickled the back of his neck accompanied by a face pressed into the crook of it. His lover's lithe body was curled against his own and Simon absentmindedly noted how if he were still human he would have been crushed by the strength which Raphael displayed when cuddling up with him.

Really, Simon wished for more moments like these. Moments were he and Raphael could just pretend like they didn't have responsibilities or lives that had been severely and unfairly messed up. It was all wishful thinking of course but Simon had never been one to stay limited by the restrictions of reality. In all honesty, Raphael was the realist of the two while Simon was the dreamer, the imaginative one.

But back to Simon's internal brooding (he had picked up a few habits from Raphael). He and Raphael had hardly any time to themselves; Raphael was constantly busy with the Clan, not that Simon minded as he too loved the other vampires; Simon hung out with his other friends, especially Clary and Izzy as he helped them admit their painfully obvious feelings for each other, but that _definitely_ bothered Raphael. Not that it had been much of a surprise to Simon but Raphael was _possessive_ and _jealous_. He could win awards for his possessiveness and jealousy, seriously.

Point is, neither had much time alone and when they did it was wonderful dates and cuddling on the bed or couch. Despite how content and at peace Simon felt in these moments, it would be nice for him to experience more of these moments. Raphael's vulnerability and almost angelic innocence he portrayed when sleeping allowed Simon to see past his boyfriend's cold exterior.

So when he felt Raphael stir behind him and the sounds of other vampires arising for their night time wanderings, Simon was reminded of the harsh calls of reality that would separate the two vampire lovers for the night.

* * *

 **A.N. I am sorry for how bad and short this is but it's the second last day! I am** _ **not**_ **failing now! Anyway, have a nice day/night. Depends on when you're**


	31. Simon x Raphael 5

**A.N. THE LAST FUCKING ONE-SHOT! IT'S THE LAST DAY OF THE MONTH AND I PUBLISHED A ONE-SHOT EVERY SINGLE. FUCKING. DAY! YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! Okay, so this pairing is from Mortal Instruments.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

The betrayal unleashed emotions Raphael never thought he could experience; it had been decades since he had felt like this, the first being a mistake. It was as if he had strayed too far and gotten caught in the sun. The pure burning in his chest; the bitterness in the back of his throat; the numbness consuming his legs. Nothing could have prepared him for this, for these onslaught of emotions. Such mundane actions for such a high-ranking and generally statuette vampire.

What surprised Raphael the most was the lack of hatred he should have harboured towards the traitor. Wouldn't such actions warrant all too familiar hatred? Why could he not summon up anything other than betrayal and disappointment? It was a shame too, he had just started to accept the young vampire; truly, Raphael never thought that he would do something like this.

But seeing Simon standing there on the opposite side of the sunlight, refusing eye contact and quite obviously assisting the Shadowhunters in allowing Camille to escape, was one of the most heart-breaking things he had ever experienced. It wasn't just him either, Raphael could practically feel Lily's sorrow and shock from where he stood on the other side of the group of vampires. The two of them had gotten close to the fledgling; for the New York clan it was a common occurrence for the three of them to go out to Pandemonium together.

After the Shadowhunters and Simon left, Raphael collapsed on his bed, clutching a glass of blood as if it were the only thing keeping him grounded to Earth. Lily had retired for the rest of the day, muttering some excuse about getting rest. But due to his vampire hearing, he could still hear the halted sobs breaking free from her mouth. Hell, Raphael was having trouble not breaking down despite the self-control he took great pride in.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Simon was currently in a similar state. Lying on his bed in the Institute, face buried in the pillow and trying to muffle the sobs streaming from his mouth uncontrollably.

Nothing would be the same between the three. At least, not until they could meet up once more and reconcile. But until then Raphael and Simon would be stuck in the heart-breaking cycle of loss, grief and what they each believed was unrequited love.

* * *

 **A.N. Sorry this is so short but I am so fucking happy for January to be over! Cue my crying in both happiness and tiredness. Thank you for everyone who had read this. Goodbye! Check out one of my other stories by the way, in case you haven't already.**


End file.
